Killer Number 7
by Harumaki03
Summary: El fue desterrado de su clan, ella poco a poco le olvido, el ahora cambio y no es el mismo de antes y ella tambien, pero los terroristas Heaven Smiles estan tras el poder de la Cardcaptors y de Clow encima buscan al Principe de las Oscuridad, y es...
1. Default Chapter

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de SCC Y espero que les guste. Pensando los personajes es cuando aparezca subrayado.**

** The Seven Killers**

_ By_

_ DarkAnnaSujimotto_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Los Fragmentos que estén es curvitas son sueños **

_La ciudad de Hong Kong se veia tranquila a esas horas de la noche, en la sombra de los árboles y el pequeño rayo de luz que enviaba la luna a ese espeso bosque se podía ver y escuchar el choque de dos armas, altamente filosas, dos espadas se encontraban y se alejaban uno de los combatientes ataco rápidamente al otro q cayo en un segundo muerto, el suelo se manchaba de sangre, la tierra se mezclaba con las gotas de sangre que todavía quedaban en la espada del asesino, asesino, asesino, asesino y se repetía hasta que…_

**Sur De Arizona, Cuartel del Fénix**

: Despierta ya Shaoran.

Shaoran: Que, que pasa Garcian?

Garcian: Smith para ti niño, mas respeto para mi. Garcian era un Hombre corpulento de 1.80 y moreno con aretes en ambas orejas y vestía traje impecablemente blanco, una camisa negra y corbata amarilla y líder de la Alianza de Los 7 Asesinos.

Shaoran: Bien dijo en tono sarcástico- Sr. Smith.

Garcian: Veras a Dan le han disparado pero tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Shaoran: Pero como…Que le paso a Dan Smith?

Garcian: Ya te lo explicaremos mas tarde, tomas las cosas necesarias, partiremos a tu ciudad natal o a lo que queda de Hong Kong, niño.

Shaoran: Bien. A Hong Kong justo donde he pasado los peores momentos de mi vida, genial Mientras Shaoran era un Chico igual de corpulento, de 1.85, vestía un pantalón negro jean, una camisa del mismo color y unos lentes que le hacían juego para complementar su vestimenta llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color, su su cabello era de un color marrón chocolate y sus ojos de un color ámbar pero que en ese momento se mostraban ámbares fríos.

Shaoran: Coyote y silbó un silbido que se escucho en toda la residencia en que se encontraban.

Coyote: Si, Shaoran.

Shaoran: Que se sabe de Heaven Smiles?

Coyote: Están en la parte norte de N.Y pero nosotros estamos acá en Arizona, pasa algo?

Shaoran: Dan Smith ha sido herido avisa a los demás tenemos que partir pronto a Hong Kong tienen 15 minutos para prepararse, decía esto mientras escogía, una M-16, una Escopeta, Un lanzacohetes y fue a un armario y de ahí saco una espada en su funda, envuelta en un material sedoso de color verde con un Dragón y guardaba todo en un saco de cargamentos de armas todas las armas menos la espada entraron al saco.

Coyote: Como que vamos a Hong Kong pero si tu…?

Shaoran: Ya lo se, muevete que esperas ya han pasado 5 minutos les faltan diez.

Coyote: Bien, ya me voy. Coyote era un chico flacucho con la habilidad de abrir cualquier puerta cerrada con llave, con láser con lo que fue la abría al igual q Garcian que tenia el poder de revivir a otros, Tenia el cabello de un negro intenso, y los ojos grises, vestía una camisa sin abotonar, debajo una camisa blanca y un pantalón color caqui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Mientras en La gran Manzana N.Y**.

: Esta seguro Señor.

: Claro que si al fin y al cabo todo empieza en esas dos ciudades, Iyashi.

Iyashi: Pero Señor, ellos tienen un gran dominio con la espada o mejor dicho Li Shaoran es demasiado bueno con la espada, Señor Lan.

Lan: Iyashi, eres mi fiel sirviente por eso te dire esto, Shaoran ese niño no es mas un Li por que lo desterraron de su Clan hace 12 años (Notas: Shaoran tiene actualmente 22 años).

Iyashi: Pero Sr. Como? Sabe muy bien que ellos son 7 asesinos muy bien entrenados todos y cada uno de ellos.

Lan: Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, estamos solos podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Iyashi.

Iyashi: Bien Lan, Kun Lan.

Kun Lan: Espero que nuestros futuros planes si resulten,la verdad el unico que me preocupa es el hijo de Hien Li,pero antes localizaron a la niña.

Iyashi: Si Kun Lan, pero solo sabes que se llama Sakura y que vive en Tokio o mejor dicho Tomoeda.

Kun Lan: Eso me es más que suficiente, necesito el poder de esa chiquilla para que mis planes se hagan realidad, y que mis preciados bebes vivan como mis soldados que son, dijo pasando la mano a un cristal antibalas donde se podía observar, un agua verde, que hacia muchas burbujas y una persona ahí dentro pero le faltaban varios órganos pero aunque faltaban se podía ver claramente que había sido sustituidos por partes metálicas y mitad del cerebro, el ser tenia una mascara para respirar.

Kun Lan: Necesito el poder de las Cartas Clow.

Iyashi: Cuando partimos a Tokio Lan?

Kun Lan: Inmediatamente, mientras más pronto mas podremos tener el mundo a nuestras órdenes y a Shaoran Smith como se llama actualmente será mí soldado personal JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Iyashi: Esquivaste mi pregunta de cómo desterraron a ese niño, pero ya me enterare por mis propios medios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tokio, Tomoeda.**

: Sakura arriba, levántate monstruo.

Sakura: Hermano no soy ningún monstruo grito la chica desde el piso de arriba de la casa.

: Buenos Días Molestando a Sakura, Touya.

Touya: Hola Yuki, Buenos Días a ti también.

Yuki: Sabes que no deberías hacerla enojar. Yukito Yukishiro era un chico alto, de cabello color plateado, de tez blanca y gafas y siempre una gran sonrisa en su cara, el poder de este es transformarse en un ser alado de Nombre Yue de cabello largo y blanco atado casi al final de su cabello y de ojos gatunos color Azul zafiro, Porta un arco y flechas y puede tele-transportarse.

Touya: Enserio? No me digas dijo sarcásticamente. Touya era un chico de 28 años, piel morena, cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color su poder es poder saber y ver cosas que los demás no y súper fuerza, aparte de molestar a su hermana.

: Buenos días, cara larga, cara sonriente, cara de mmm como decirlo loco.

Touya: Oye Kero a quien le dices así.

Kero: Bueno Cara larga, es a Yue, Cara sonriente a Yukito y cara de loco pues a ti. Kerberos Iwazaru, chico igual de alto, de ojos dorados gatunos, cabello rubio, una sonrisa burlona en la cara, su Poder es poder al igual que Yukishiro es poder sacar dos alas de su espalda, su cabello que es revoloteado le crece hasta la mitad de la cara algo que el detesta una vez intento cortárselo en su forma de Kerberos Sun, como se hace llamar en su forma de Guardián y le creció mas y desde allí no volvió a intentarlo. También se tele-transporta.

Touya: Ya vas a ver…

Sakura: Hermano deja a Kero tranquilo, es q Touya había tomado a Kero por la camisa que llevaba puesta y lo tenia levantado justo para aventarlo por la ventana.

Touya: Algún día Sakura lo encontraras sin alas, por que yo se las habré quitado.

Kero: Si claro, y los elefantes volaran y serán rosados violáceos.

Sakura: Kero ya me puedes llevar a la Universidad de Hong Kong es que alomejor Tomoyo ya me esta esperando.

Kero: Claro Saku-Chan vamos.

Sakura: Adiós hermano, Yukito, Yue.

Touya: Cuídate mucho Sakura, cuídala mucho Kerberos.

Kero: Claro.

Yukito: La ponemos en tus manos, sabes que no la pueden capturar, hablaban como si Sakura no estuviera allí.

Sakura: Ejem, ejem yo estoy todavía aquí, no se preocupen solo iré a la Universidad Mágica y ya. A las 12:00 Tomoyo y yo estaremos aquí, vamonos Kero.

Kero: Chauss, dijo tocando el hombro de Sakura y desapareciendo.

Touya: Se sienten muchos tipos de poderes que se acercan a Hong Kong y Tomoeda esto no me agrada.

: Tenemos que enviar a Sakura a Hong Kong ahí estará segura, más que aquí.

Touya: Padre, pero.

Fujitaka: Lo se, ya he hablado con Eriol, reencarnación del Mago Clow, ella tiene que ir a Hong Kong.

Yukito: Yue quiere hablar ahora se los paso. De su espalda salieron dos grandes alas de ángel que lo cubrieron por completo y con un alo de luz desaprecio Yukito y en su lugar estaba Yue Guardián de Sakura.

Yue: Tiene que ir a casa de Irean Li, bajo su tutela Sakura rebasara cualquier tipo de fuerza que le quiera hacer daño o algo por el estilo.

Touya: Pero esa es la casa de ese mocoso que hizo sufrir tanto a Sakura. Dijo exasperado.

Fujitaka: Lo se, mi poder también la cuidara mientras este allá, y Eriol y sus Guardianes y Kerberos y Yue irán estará bien y según se El Joven Li no esta en esa casa desde hace 12 años y al parecer no piensa volver. (Notas: acá me estoy basando en el Manga donde Clow reencarno en Eriol y parte en Fujitaka).

Touya: Como? Pero si es la misma cantidad de tiempo que no se ven.

Fujitaka: Ten paciencia Touya, despues de que Sakura tenga una semana allá tu también podrás ir, yo me quedare aquí investigando.

Touya: Pero…

Fujitaka: Nada de peros hijo, solo hazlo aahhh por cierto llama a la Srita. Kaho Mitzuki, ella también tiene que ir.

Touya: Que tiene que ver Kaho en esto?

Yue: Touya por favor hazle caso a tu padre y no preguntes ahora, en Hong Kong te darán todas las repuestas que quieras, o las que te puedan contestar.

Touya: Ultima pregunta cuando es el vuelo y desde cuando se tiene planeado esto?

Yue: Bueno…

Fujitaka: Permite responder por favor, Se van pasado mañana (Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue) a las 6:00 AM estarán en el avión por supuesto en la Universidad Mágica lo saben, y esto se tiene previsto desde tiempos confinados, una profecía que nadie pensó se haría realidad 1,500 años despues de haberse predicho. Bueno pero mejor llamas a Srita. Mitzuki o se hará tarde para que le llames.

Touya: Bien eso haré.

Fujitaka: Tengo que hablar contigo Yue, sigueme. Y así lo hizo.

Touya: Marcando el numero Pero que pasara si…

: Hola Buenas.

Touya: Kaho?  
Kaho: Touya? Ya lo sabes?  
Touya: Imagine que ya lo sabrías, bueno has sentido las presencias?

Kaho: Si y lo peor de todo es que la Sede es Hong Kong Y parte de Tokio.

Touya: Algo se dijo, pero que sabes de eso que te dije?

Kaho: Bueno Heaven Smiles es un grupo….

CONTINUARA…………………………

Hola bueno aquí yo con un nuevo fic, si ya se que se preguntaran como es q no acabas los primeros que tienes y haces esto? Bueno es que estuve leyendo cosas y leí algo acerca de un Juego llamado Killer 7 y me llego la inspiración, espero que este fic sea mejor aceptado q los 3 primeros por favor déjenme reviews.

**PD: Me tienen que dejar mínimo 5 Reviews para subir el otro capitulo, espero que si les guste. Ja Ne!**


	2. The Seven Killers II Parte Viaje a Hong ...

Bueno aquí yo con la continuación de mi fic se que dije que quería 5 Reviews pero han habido 5 personas que me han dejado reviews en mi bandeja de entrada, y no lo han hecho en Fanfiction, así que mas tarde daré agradecimientos ahora con el fic!

_Titulo: _**Killer Number 7**

_Autora: _**DarkAnnaSujimotto.**

_Titulo De Capitulo: _**The Seven Killers II Parte Viaje a Hong Kong.**

**Capitulo Anterior………………………………………**

Touya: Marcando el numero Pero que pasara si…

: Hola Buenas.

Touya: Kaho?

Kaho: Touya? Ya lo sabes?

Touya: Imagine que ya lo sabrías, bueno has sentido las presencias?

Kaho: Si y lo peor de todo es que la Sede es Hong Kong Y parte de Tokio.

Touya: Algo se dijo, pero que sabes de eso que te dije?

Kaho: Bueno Heaven Smiles es un grupo….

**Actualidad………………………………………………….**

Kaho: El Heaven Smiles es un grupo terrorista que a logrado hacer que la mas grande nación caiga (Me refiero a EE.UU.) solo por infundir el miedo, se sabe tambien que hacen experimentos con humanos, de que tipo no te sabría decir pero si te puedo decir que en sus planes involucran a Sakura-Chan.

Touya: Como?

Kaho: Si, para ellos complementar su ejercito necesitan poder, no cualquier poder, es un poder que ni siquiera uniendo a todos los Magos y Hechiceras se lograría, ese poder solo lo tiene Sakura- Chan.

Touya: Genial, me tengo que preocupar doblemente por Sakura, por que va a Hong Kong y tambien cuidarla de que un grupo terrorista no la rapte simplemente genial, cuando nuestras vidas serán normales?

Kaho: No se responderte a eso Touya.

Touya: Bueno y tu por que vas a Hong Kong?

Kaho: Recuerda que el antiguo mago Clow hablo conmigo una vez podría serles útil y sabes que tengo poderes de predicción, tengo que ir principalmente a hablar con Irean Li.

Touya: Irean Li, y que es eso tan importante como para que hables con ella?

Kaho: Eso Touya, no puedo decírtelo.

Touya: Bueno hablaremos mas tarde, tengo que trabajar, Adiós.

Kaho: Adiós. Colgó.

Touya: Siempre estamos en líos, primero las cartas junto al mocoso, despues Clow con su afán de que Saku cambiara las cartas y ahora esto, insisto Dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello Nunca, repito, nunca tendremos vidas normales.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Universidad Mágica de Hong Kong**

Kero: Ya llegamos Saku-Chan.

Sakura: Gracias Kero, mientras un club de fans de Kero se les acercaba al igual que el club de Fans de Sakura, era que con el tiempo Sakura había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una hermosa joven de hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, alta, su piel blanca demostraba una delicadeza inigualable de su parte, su cabello largo castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura o un poco mas casi dorado a la luz del sol la hacia verse, mas inocente de lo que normalmente era, por eso cada chico de la Universidad, se sentia atraído a ella, aunque siempre rechazaba las propuestas de los "Fanáticos", para tortura de Kero y Touya, dado que Yue sabia a quien le pertenecía el corazón de su Ama y Fujitaka tambien sabia a quien pertenecía su corazón, por eso no la forzaban a ello.

Kero: Chicas hoy estoy ocupadito pero aceptare esas cajas de bombones que me han traído, no por hoy ni por varios días no puedo tener citas pero les avisare vale? así pudo espantar a la fanaticada femenina, Hey oigan aléjense de Sakura, ahora no puede hablarles fanáticos.

: Kero, Sakura.

Sakura: Por aquí Eriol dijo levantando su mano, como estas?

Eriol: Bien y por lo que veo tu tambien, dijo terminando de espantar a la fanaticada.

: Hola, Sakura, Hiraguizawa, Kero.

Eriol: Hola Daidouji pero por favor llamame Eriol, somos amigos de muchos años no?

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo, como estas?

Kero: Tomoyo, me trajiste el pastel con fresas?

Tomoyo: Aunque Sakura y Eriol hayan cambiado tu físico no cambiaron tu apetito no? Jajajja. Estoy bien Sakura, viendo a vuestros clubes de fans.

Eriol: Que dices Daidouji de nuestros nombres?

Tomoyo: Discúlpame, esta bien solo si tu me llamas Tomoyo, nada de Señorita, o Daidouji esta bien?

Eriol: Por mi bien, lo mismo digo acerca de que me llames Joven Eriol o Hiraguizawa. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kero: Me lo das en receso verdad Tomo-Chan?

Tomoyo: Si Kero te daré el pastel en receso, dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Sakura: Vamos a Clases antes de que empiece a sonar la RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG.

Sakura: Campana, corran, y corrieron todos excepto Kero que no tomaba clases solo supervisaba a los estudiantes de que no hicieran nada indebido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sur de Arizona, Aeropuerto Base Miembros Killer **

Garcian Smith: Espero que esto no se repita Dan, pudimos haberte perdido.

Dan Smith: Que va, tu me hubieses salvado, no que puedes revivir muertos –dijo irónicamente.

Garcian: Te lo advierto, si vuelve a ocurrirte una estupidez así, te dejare morir, dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Shaoran: Dan en que estabas pensando?

Dan: Solo quería conseguir información de la base de ellos aquí, pero solo pude saber que tenían planes con humanospara hacer un gran ejército, llamado Human-botic, de que trata no se te decir, se activo la alarma en ese instante y bueno ya sabes.

Shaoran: Bueno termina de alistarte nos marchamos, tengo que terminar de buscar a los demás miembros tienes que estar listo en 5 minutos y con eso quiero decir llevarte los indispensable y que para cuando yo vuelva estés ya en el avión.

Dan: Claro Shaoran no hay problemas, y dichas estas palabras por Dan Shaoran se fue. Dan era en muchos casos la imitación perfecta de Spike de Cowboy Bebop, camisa blanca, traje gris, con la corbata medio dislocada, zapatos negros, y cabello igual de negro sus ojos son de un color dorado con manchas negras, su especialidad Tiro Colateral.

Dan: Pobre niño, tan joven y con tantas responsabilidades, bueno recojo todo lo indispensable ósea mi fiel arma y me largo. Así lo hizo.

Shaoran: Armas humanas llamadas Human-botics genial, se tratar de Magia, de Clanes, inclusive me enseñaron de Amor, pero nadie me preparo para Humanos Roboticos. Kaede dijo tocando una puerta abre la puerta nos marchamos, tienes 5 minutos para recoger lo indispensable y subir al avión, en ese instante se abre la puerta y de ahí sale una chica de cabellos verdes y largos atados en un peinado tradicional chino (ese el que usa Jun Tao de Shaman King) Con un vestido tradicional igual de Chino de color blanco con pétalos de Sakura. (La flor no el personaje), sus ojos eran de un azul frió.

Kaede: Ya nos marchamos? Bien esperaba la llamada dijo saliendo de la habitación con una funda de esas pistolas con miras que tanto le gustaba usar, nos vemos en el avión lobito Smith, y se fue.

Shaoran: Nunca debí decirle como me llamaban mis hermanas, hermanas que extrañas suenan esas palabras y Sakura hace mucho no la veo mi Flor de Cerezo, que digo nunca fue mía por que no me di la oportunidad de pasar mi vida a su lado entre ella y mi Clan que decidí? a mi Clan que estupidez prefiero que no sepa la verdad y que crea que le olvide algo muy, por no decir bastante difícil. Mirando sus manos se dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de enfrente de la de la chica Kaede. Tal vez es que por que hace mucho no las pronuncio, las palabras madre, hermana, meiling, sakura, peluche, aaahhh tantos recuerdos.

: Ya salí jefe.

Shaoran: Waaaaaaaa, que Keven donde estas?

Keven: Concéntrese jefe estoy cerca.

Shaoran: Bien, dijo mirando detrás de su hombro, estas a mi derecha aparece.

Keven: Ha avanzado mucho más que cuando entro al grupo Jefe.

Shaoran: Por que insistes en llamarme Jefe?

Keven: Suena mas formal para usted, Jefe, le acompañare a llamar a los demás buscare a Coyote, y a Mask le esperaremos en el avión.

Shaoran: Bien Keven los veré allí. Dicho esto Keven desapareció ante los ojos de Shaoran.

Keven: Por cierto jefe, solo se escuchaba su voz dado que estaba invisible, espero que no se le bajen los ánimos al llegar a su ciudad natal.

Shaoran: Ya. Keven Smith era un chico ni muy flaco, ni muy lleno, era alto, tenia el cabello blanco, vestía una T-shirt negra y encima una camisa blanca y pantalón cortó hasta más debajo de las rodillas color verde oscuro, y unos tennis Jhon Foos color negro, sus ojos, no les sabría decir que color dado que siempre llevaba unas gafas negras en su cara.

Shaoran: Bueno solo falta Koi (En verdad el nombre de este personaje Koi, es Con pero preferí ponerle Koi)

Shaoran: Koi, ya nos vamos. Dijo llamando a una puerta.

Koi: Bueno, Chinito vamonos.

Shaoran: Seguirás bromeando con mi nacionalidad Koi, dijo sujetándole por su camiseta.

Koi: Je, me preguntaba cuando te ibas a hartar ya era hora Shaoran, vamonos. Koi Smith es un chico Free ósea nunca le ha gustado estar bajo presión usa un gorro de natación en la cabeza o algo parecido, su cabello es revoloteado y de color azul siempre tiene unos audífonos en el cuello viste una camiseta de color blanco, pantalón corto negro y unos tennis Jhon Foos blancos con bordes negros, su arma es una Autopistola y su habilidad bueno es echarle competencia a Flash ósea correr a una velocidad increíble.

Para el pelear usa sus audífonos escuchando cualquier tipo de música.

Shaoran: Voy a terminar de buscar algo espera, en ese instante desapareció.

Koi: Je, tardas mas q Kaede.

Shaoran: Decías?

Koi: No, nada que te apures.

Shaoran: Vamonos.

**Salieron a la plataforma de despegue y subieron al avión.**

: Oye Shaoran tardaste mas de lo planeado.

Shaoran: No Mask tu reloj esta adelantado, yo nunca llego tarde a ningún lugar dijo terminando de sentarse y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad al igual que los demás.

Mask: Estas bien Shaoran? Ya que ambos quedaban codo a codo en los asientos.

Shaoran: Si, Mask, estoy perfectamente. Mask de Smith era un luchador profesional, pero el Heaven Smiles acabo con su familia y se unió a ellos al grupo anti-terrorista mas poderoso del mundo Killer 7, usa traje blanco, camisa negra, corbata blanca, y claro como todo Ex – luchador profesional su mascara de color negro, su arma son las granadas.

Garcian: Silencio Suda51 mando un mesanje de video lo voy a reproducir. Todos quedaron en silencio, mientras se ponía el video, la pantalla gigante del avión mostraba a un anciano vestido de negro en silla de ruedas igual de negra, de cabello blanco y un sombrero sobre su cabeza, sobre su hombro se podía observar una metralleta.

Video Suda51: Me imagino que para cuando vean este video ya estarán todos en el avión sanos y salvos, partiendo hacia Hong Kong, debo decirles que deben tener cuidado con lo que encuentren, su pasado se conectara a su presente y al futuro de cada uno de ustedes, de ustedes depende el futuro de la humanidad, nos veremos en Hong Kong, Fin de la transmisión.

Coyote: Genial y yo pensaba que el "Cubo" era un enigma.

Garcian: Algo hay oculto ene esas palabras, no Shaoran Smith.

Shaoran: No se a que te refieres Smith.

Garcian: Conmigo no te hagas en tonto, solo Suda51 Smith sabe la verdad acerca de ti, ese mensaje iba mas dirigido a ti q a nadie más.

Koi: Es cierto, tu siempre quieres hacerte el misterioso.

Shaoran: Digan lo que quieran, me avisan cuando lleguemos a Hong Kong, dijo poniéndose unos audífonos imitando a Koi y escuchando música.

Garcian: Este niño es demasiado misterioso, demasiado para mi gusto de enigmas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**La Gran Manzana, N.Y, Base Subterránea Heaven Smiles Laboratorio KL, Inc.**

Iyashi: Bien, como no me quiere decir Señor, lo investigare por mi mismo entonces, el pasado de Li Shaoran. Pensó sarcásticamente.

**Base, Torre Amarrilla, Arriba de la Base Subterránea.**

Kun Lan: Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo ShineBorg?

ShineBorg: No le podría mentir, no se quien es pero en la Alianza hay un traidor.

Kun Lan: Bueno, tendremos en observación a todos los Aliados no, ShineBorg?

ShineBorg: Como diga Jefe, por cierto, cuando partimos a Japón?

Kun Lan: Mañana nos iremos pero tu querido ShineBorg iras a Hong Kong.

ShineBorg: HONG KONG?

Kun Lan: Si a Hong Kong creo q el príncipe o princesa estará allí.

ShineBorg: Se refiere a…

Kun Lan: Si me refiero al guerrero absoluto, al que nada le puede vencer, denominado Príncipe de la Oscuridad o Princesa de Las Tinieblas dependiendo de que sexo sea.

ShineBorg: Y como sabré que es el Príncipe o Princesa?

Kun Lan: En sus manos hay una marca no muy común, una estrella, el sol y la luna.

ShineBorg: Pero eso es común, o no?

Kun Lan: No, para esa persona, cada vez que esa marca aparece le quema como tizón y es por que su corazón a elegido a la persona "Idónea" para el o ella y en su espalda hay una marca solo que nose cual es.

ShineBorg: Creo, que es todo me retiro a empacar mis cosas para partir inmediatamente.

Kun Lan: Si encuentras al Príncipe o Princesa sabes que hacer no?

ShineBorg: Que hasta el momento había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió, tengo que asesinarle, dijo de espaldas a Kun Lan, con su permiso me retiro. Pero lo que ShineBorg no pudo ver la sonrisa de malicia que apareció en la cara de Kun Lan mientras murmuraba.

Kun Lan: Claro si no es que te mata a ti primero, basura. Dicho esto se puso de pie de su trono y fue hacia uno de sus "Bebes". Pronto muy pronto serán mis preciados soldados.

**Hong Kong Universidad Mágica 10:15 AM**

Kero: Pastel, mmm, e rchicho.

Sakura: Kero! Donde dejaste tus modales?

Kero: Lo siento dijo terminando de tragar un trozo de pastel, pero esto esta delicioso, no Hiraguizawa?

Eriol: Bueno todo lo que hacen Tomoyo y Sakura sabe muy bueno.

Tomoyo: Muchas gracias Eriol, dijo sonrojada levemente.

Sakura: Lo mismo digo.

Kero: Aaaaahh que bueno es ser un humano.

Todos: -.-¡ Gota general.

Eriol: Con razón rompiste la cama que te hizo Sakura-Chan siempre las rompías por tu descontrol de peso.

Tomoyo: Glotón, nunca dejara de ser glotón XD.

Sakura: No fue un error haberlo hecho humano, come más que antes.

Kero: Por que me miraran tan raro, tendré algo en la cara?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un hombre saliendo de varios megáfonos mágicos.

Sakura: Oigan el director esta hablando.

Director vía Megáfono mágico: Se les avisa a tods los alumnos (as) que se pueden marchar ahora mismo a sus casas se ha identificado un hecho mágico muy fuerte y están investigando, es cerca de la Universidad así que repito marcharos cada uno de vosotros (as)a vuestros hogares, se les enviara una notificación cuando vuelvan, por favor ir a la zona de transladores y/o tele - transportarse.

Sakura: Hoe!

Kero: Bueno vamonos, le preguntare a tu hermano y/o tu padre que es lo que ha pasado despreocupate, saku-chan.

Eriol: Vamonos.

Tomoyo: Si…

Kero: Listos, sujetos de las manos, bien, vamonos, desaparecieron en ese instante.

**Casa Familia Kinomoto, Japón.**

Sakura: Uyyy, no hay nadie dijo sentándose en el sofá de la casa.

Eriol: Me parece que fueron a investigar.

Kero: Yo tambien iré a investigar.

Sakura: Ten mucho cuidado, Kero, vale? Dijo con un tono de angustia en su voz.

Kero notando esto dijo: No te preocupes, solo saldré a investigar un ratito, nomás lo prometo, vale?

Sakura: Vale, dijo un poco mas animada.

Kero: Transportación,Kero se esfumo.

Eriol: Mmm ha controlado a la perfección la tele-transportación, no?

Sakura: Jejeje -.-! Algo.

Tomoyo: "Algo"? algo es poco para lo que ha mejorado recuerdo la primera vez que intento llevarnos a la Universidad…

**&&&&&&&&&&FlashBack&&&&&&&&&&**

Kero: Insisto, si usan un trasladador tardaran mas.

Sakura: Pero, apenas estas controlando esa técnica.

Kero: Por favor Sakurita, solo esta vez si, dijo de rodillas sujetando a sakura por las piernas y llorando.

Sakura: Bueno… -.-! Tomoyo tu que opinas?

Tomoyo: Pues yo…

Kero: Por favor… dijo mirando a Tomoyo con carita de perrito abandonado.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, vale la pena intentarlo.

Kero: Si! Que bien yo las llevare… Oh yeah, oh yeah si, si, si, si, si. Dijo dando saltos por aquí y por allá.

Sakura: Bueno, pero ya vamonos.

Kero: Sii, bueno vengan, ambas se acercan a el, el con ambas manos sujeto a cada una por los hombros, tele-transportación. Desaparecieron.

Sakura: Kero -.-¡ Do…don…de….es...ta…mos? dijo tiritando de frió.

Tomoyo: M…me…parece…que…en…Alaska, achiss. Estornudo.

Kero: Lo…siento….mucho…Dijo cayendo al piso, con los ojos en espirales.

: Que suerte que te seguí Kerberos, si no que hubiera pasado.

Sakura: Y…yu…Yue.

Tomoyo: Nos…salvamos.

Yue: Vengan dijo encerrándoles en una burbuja, que increíblemente hacia que ya no tuvieran mas frió.

Sakura¿Qué es esto, Yue?

Yue: Una Burbuja anti-congelamiento, algo que Kerberos no creía posible, transportación, desaparecieron para aparecer en la Universidad.

Sakura: Gracias, Yue.

Tomoyo: Muchas Gracias Yue.

Kero: Si…si claro.

: Oigan donde estaban?

Tomoyo: Hiraguizawa, hola como estas?

Eriol: Bien Daidouji, pero donde se habían metido?

Sakura: Si te decimos, no nos lo creerías.

**&&&&&&&&&&EndFlashBack&&&&&&&&&&**

Eriol: Si, lo recuerdo, XD pero sigo riéndome de la expresión de Kerberos, en el momento que me lo contaron.

Tomoyo: Pero Yue, fue la luz al final del túnel, si no hubiese sido por el hubiésemos estado en un museo, y nos llamarían "Modelos Modernos de Cavernícolas"

Sakura: Jajajajjajaa Tienes razón.

Eriol: Por cierto Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace mucho, buenos desde que entramos a la Universidad.

Sakura; Si, que pasa?

Eriol: Por que decidiste ir a la Universidad de Hong Kong, por que aceptaste?

Sakura: Aahhh O.O, bueno fue por, no puedo decirlo.

Tomoyo: Tienes razón Eriol desde que supimos que yo tenia poderes telepáticos, no pude preguntarte.

Sakura: Fue por que…

Tomoyo/Eriol: No, nos digas q es por que se descubrieron esos poderes que tengo yo, tiene Tomoyo.

Sakura: Pero es cierto.

Eriol: No lo es.

Sakura: Bueno, fue por que mi padre me convenció de que era lo mejor y que me aseguraba 100 por 100 que…

Tomoyo: Que el Joven Li no estudiaba allí, cierto? Concluyo Tomoyo.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza gacha.

Eriol: Pero hay algo que debes saber, Shaoran desde hace 11 años no vive con su familia.

Sakura/Tomoyo¿Qué?

Eriol: Si…

: Buenos días hay alguien en casa.

Sakura: Papa?

Fujitaka: Aaahhh hola hija, Tomoyo, Eriol, como están?

Eriol: Bien, gracias por preguntar y usted?

Fujitaka: Bien.

Tomoyo: Pensamos que no había nadie en casa, por que se nos aviso que hubo un hecho mágico muy fuerte.

Fujitaka: Lo se, pero Touya y Yukito fueron a ello.

Sakura: Y Kero tampoco hace mucho se fue a ayudarles tambien.

Fujitaka: Bien.

Eriol: Sr. Creo que ya debería decirle lo que pasa a Sakura.

Sakura: Eeehh a que se refieren.

Fujitaka: Pasado mañana parten hacia Hong Kong.

Sakura: Nani? Papa a Hong Kong vamos todos los días excepto sábado y domingo.

Eriol: El no se refiere a la Universidad Sakura.

Fujitaka: Quiero decir que tendrás q estar una temporada en Hong Kong.

Eriol: Por eso nos estamos quedando en tu casa desde hoy Tomoyo y Yo.

Sakura: Tu lo sabias Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Si por poder leer las mentes, de verdad lo siento Sakura pero me hicieron prometer que no te lo diría.

Sakura: Y donde nos quedaremos?

Fujitaka: En…En Casa de Irean Li.

Sakura¿Qué? No imposible no voy grito.

: Se ve que ya le comentaron.

Fujitaka: Touya.

Touya: Escúchame Sakura dijo zarandeándola por los hombros, yo tampoco deseo que vayas a Hong Kong y mucho menos a la casa de ese mocoso, pero no hay otra alternativa, es por tu protección allá te enseñaran a protegerte hasta de lo menos pensado.

Sakura: Pero, y si el esta allí dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y llorando.

Yukito: Sakura, hay algo que debes saber.

Sakura: Que, que me tengo que casar con un chino para entrar a la casa?

Fujitaka: No, ni dios lo quiera.

Yukito: Es que es muy poco probable que encuentres al Joven Li en su hogar.

Sakura: Como? Dijo separándose de su hermano.

Kero: Es que hace 11 años que Shaoran Li fue desterrado por su Clan.

Sakura¿Qué? Pero por que, pensé que se había marchado por ello, por que su Clan lo necesitaba.

Fujitaka: Al parecer paso algo con el futuro Líder y lo desterraron de el.

Sakura: Ya veo… pero la Sra. Li no se molestara con nuestras presencias.

Fujitaka: No, ella misma se ofreció a hacerlo.

Sakura: Como?

Fujitaka: Veras es que hay muchas cosas que no entenderás hasta su debido momento.

Sakura: Mejor, me explican lo del viaje quienes van y quienes no.

Fujitaka: Bueno irán… empezaron a relatarle lo de su viaje, quienes iban, por que iban, etc…menos lo de la llegada de brujos al país y cosas así.

**Aeropuerto Privado Killer 7 Base Corona Negra.**

Shaoran: Al fin llegamos, dijo estirándose.

Kaede: Si…

Coyote: Vamos a quedarnos aquí afuera todo el rato.

Garcian: Sus habitaciones están en los pasillos de la segunda planta no se detengan en ningún lugar, sus habitaciones tienen sus nombres.

Keven: Jefe Garcian que hará aquí afuera y con este frió.

Garcian: Nada importante, Keven vayan a descansar lo necesitaran para mañana.

Mask: Mañana?

Garcian: Hasta pasado mañana no podemos visitar a la familia Li.

Shaoran: Que?

Garcian: No lo sabias, en la lucha que tendremos necesitaremos de todo, y tu familia es una de las mas fuertes que conozco producto de ello son tus habilidades, Killers Smiths a Dormir.

Todos: Si, Señor, se marcharon. Entraron por unas grandes puertas metálicas, y saludaron a unas cuantas personas conocidas para ellos, subieron por unas escaleras metálicas y entraron a un pasillo donde se veían puertas de miles de habitaciones, todas con sus nombres, las dos primeras eran de Coyote y Keven Smith izquierda Coyote, derecha Keven, y así fueron buscando sus nombres la numero 7 era la de Shaoran pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que su nombre real estaba en esa puerta Xiao Lang, Shaoran Li.

Shaoran: Que demonios, pero por que esta mi nombre real, y no el Shaoran Smith? Bueno mejor entro. Pensó esto mientras abría la puerta y se quedaba pasmado, la habitación estaba decorada como en su casa, o lo poco que podía recordar, las cortinas de un verde claro, su cama con una colcha verde oscuro, las paredes, tapizadas en verde una mesita de noche, en donde había un reloj digital y…

Shaoran: Que es esto, dijo cerrando la puerta y echando el seguro, se acerco a la mesita y lo que vio al lado del reloj lo zarandeo, conmovió, lo paralizo, lo dejo en shock, bueno todas la emociones posibles que sientes despues de ver algún familiar o alguna foto de ellos despues de 11 años no verle, en la mesita no había una sino 3 fotos la que estaba al lado derecho era de su madre con sus hermanas, la foto parecía algo vieja, pero a el no le importo, la otra era una de su prima Meiling de cuando fueron a Japón a visitar a Sakura y que en ello ayudo a capturar la carta "Vació" que paso a ser la carta "Esperanza" y la que sobresalía de todas era una de sus hermanas con su madre cargando 5 bebes.

Shaoran: Podrán ser… Pensó mientras tomaba la foto y la sacaba del marco atrás decía Las Mujeres Li y sus Hijos, junto a su Abuela.

Shaoran: Increíble soy tío y apenas lo se increíble, volteo la foto y miro a sus hermanas y a su madre, esa foto parecía reciente, espera, pensó volvió a ver la parte de atrás de la foto, Kenian, Xian Hong, Cherry, Shiang y Shiong, nueve meses año 2005. Esta foto no es muy vieja entonces es reciente, tal vez solo tal vez, consiga el perdón de mi clan. Y con eso puso la foto en su lugar y se acostó.

**3 Días Despues **(Ósea el pasado mañana ya llego)

Shaoran: Seguro, que tenemos que ir Garcian?

Garcian: Si.

Coyote: Encima ya estamos llegando que esperas, volver todo el camino atrás a pie por que yo si quiero llegar a conocerte un poco mejor.

Kaede: Todos queremos lo mismo, Coyote, dijo mirando por la ventanilla.

Keven: Jefe, calmese.

Shaoran: Pero es que… hace tanto que no las veo y despues de lo que hice, o creen que hice… no creo que me perdonen.

**Mansión Li**

Irean Li: Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí de nuevo Ying Fa.

Sakura (Ying Fa): Lo mismo digo Sra. Li.

Irean: A usted tambien Srita. Daidouji es un placer volver a verle.

Tomoyo: Es un placer estar aquí.

Irean: Eriol, hacia mucho tiempo no te veia.

Eriol: Sra. Li no hace tanto tiempo solo hace 5 años.

Sakura: A eso le llamas "no hace tiempo" Eriol.

Irean: Veo te has convertido en toda una experta en la magia, hacer que tu guardián sea humano no es muy fácil.

Sakura: Bueno…

Kero: Hola Sra. Li es un placer volver a verla y mas si es como humano y no en miniatura.

Irean: Tu debes ser entonces el alter-ego de Yue, no?

Yukito: Si, como ha estado?

Irean: Bien.

Yukito: Veo que tiene buena memoria.

Irean: Si, eso dicen vamos pasen, dicho esto entraron a la Mansión.

**Auto Blindado Killer 7**

Shaoran: Para, ya demos la vuelta.

Garcian: Que dices estamos en la entrada, Koi baja la ventanilla.

Seguridad: Quienes son?

Garcian: Shaoran…

Shaoran: Oye tu duérmete, dicho esto el guardia y todos los de seguridad, cayeron dormidos al piso, al ser una magia muy leve no se siente.

Garcian: Gracias, Koi adelante.

Coyote: Y ya nos bajamos, vaya Shaoran, tu "casa" no es muy pequeña que digamos.

Shaoran: Vamos entremos, abrieron las grandes puertas de roble y entraron.

: Quienes son y que desean?

Garcian: Somos el grupo Killer 7 y venimos a ver a la Sra. Irean Li.

: En estos momentos esta atendiendo a unos invitados, pero pueden espera a que yo les avise.

Shaoran: Quien es usted si se puede saber?

: Wei me llamo Wei, esperen un momento y le avisare a la Sra. Li.

Shaoran: Wei, veo que sigues trabajando aquí, para mi familia, que bueno que aun sigas con vida.

Wei: Ese Joven se parece mucho al joven Li, pero como seria posible si el ya no puede estar aqui, en casa. TOC, Toc.

: Quien?

Wei: Disculpe, dijo entrando y haciendo una reverencia, hay unas personas en la sala esperándola.

Irean: Quienes son?

Wei: Dicen llamarse Killer 7.

Irean: Hazlos pasar por favor.

: Creo que no sera necesario ya estamos aquí.

Irean: Pero que…

Garcian: Relájese Sra. Li Somos nosotros, dijo desde la puerta.

Irean: Pero aquí hay alguien más…

Keven: Lamento haberla asustado Sra. Li mucho gusto soy Keven Smith y me puedo hacer invisible, lamento el susto Sritas, dijo refiriéndose a Sakura y Tomoyo, y a usted tambien Joven.

Eriol: Tómalo sin cuidado.

Garcian: Chicos Pasen, fueron entrando 1 por 1 según Garcian los mencionaba.

Irean: Falta 1.

Garcian: Espere Killer 7, ven inmediatamente. Shaoran que no se había movido de la sala.

Shaoran: Bien, ya voy.

Garcian: Y por ultimo, en ese instante Shaoran entro a la habitación.

Shaoran: Hola Madre es un placer verle despues de 11 años, dijo melancolicamente y haciendo una reverencia.

**CONTINUARA…………………………………………………….**

Bien he acabado por fin este capitulo si q lo he hecho largoooooooooooooo, no?

Bueno ahora a los agradecimientos:

**Yohko** **bennintong:** _Gracias por leer mi fic, y considerarlo interesante, ya lei tus fics espero los sigas, deje Reviews ;)._

**Serenity-princess:** _Gracias, por dejarme tu review como ves aquí esta el Chapter 2 espero lo disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo._

**Nathaly-PD:** _Gracias por tu review en la bandeja amiga de verdad gracias, lo único que no agradezco es tu enfermedad A.Q.E.S.I._

**DavidX:** _Amigote gracias por tu Review en la bandeja tambien, te lo agradezco muchísimo y ya ves me apure en lo de escribirlo XD._

**Shiang-Toniag:** _Hey gracias por tu review, como lo pediste te agregue a ti a la historia, hablamos por el chat._

**FairlyDreamsSerena:** _Serena Gracias por estar conmigo en cada fic_ TT_, aunque ni tu ni los demás escriben yo cumpliré el sueño por todos._

**Bueno Gracias por los Reviews si quieren que le de algún papel en la historia solo me mandan un Review pidiéndolo y bueno ahí mismo ponen lo que opinan de mis Lokeras, arigato por leer las lokeras de Dark ósea yo, hasta la próxima, Ja Ne!.**


	3. The Seven Killers III Parte El Perdon de...

_Titulo: _**Killer Number 7**

_Autora: _**DarkAnnaSujimotto.**

_Titulo De Capitulo: _**The Seven Killers III Parte El Perdón de la Madre**

Bueno aquí yo de nuevo TT gracias por los Reviews de todos ustedes me levantan el

Animo, de verdad muchas gracias agradecimientos de reviews a:

**Carlos**: _Jejeje Gracias por tus 2 Reviews._

**Hillary Anna-Chan: **_Te prometo que habrán escenas románticas y como ya ves actualicé pronto!_

**Serenity-princess: **_Como ya ves aquí esta la actualización y las caras de la Sra. Li y de Sakura ._

**Radical Edward's: **_Gracias por tu reviews a los capítulos, Arigato hablamos en el chat._

**LionelDarkSkull: **_Oye Bakan gracias por tu mensaje en la bandeja de verdad gracias, ya actualice._

Bueno ahora con las caras de la Sra. Li y Sakura, digo con el Fic.

**Capitulo Anterior…………………………………………**

Garcian: Chicos Pasen, fueron entrando 1 por 1 según Garcian los mencionaba.

Irean: Falta 1.

Garcian: Espere Killer 7, ven inmediatamente. Shaoran que no se había movido de la sala.

Shaoran: Bien, ya voy.

Garcian: Y por ultimo, en ese instante Shaoran entro a la habitación.

Shaoran: Hola Madre es un placer verle despues de 11 años, dijo melancólicamente y haciendo una reverencia.

**Actualidad……………………………………………………**

Sakura: Sha…..Shaoran… Dijo con una expresión de pánico, dolor, sorpresa y un levísimo sonrojo que solo fue notado por Tomoyo en su bello rostro.

Shaoran: Sakura….Ki…Kinomoto.

Irean: Así que en este grupo has estado todos estos años, dijo con una expresión fría pero con un matiz de dolor reflejado en sus ojos y dureza en su voz.

Garcian: Shaoran, conoces a la portadora de las cartas? Dijo extrañado.

Shaoran: Si, le conocí una vez, pero ahora no conozco nada de ella ni de su actual vida. Dijo con un ligero tono de dolor.

Eriol: Pero, Shaoran, que te ha pasado, por que te desterraron de tu Clan? Dijo con su expresión normal en el rostro.

Shaoran: Aaahh hola Hiraguizawa como estas, bueno mejor que yo se nota.

Garcian: Joven Hiraguizawa el tema de Expulsión y Desterramiento es una conversación que se sabrá con claridad en el futuro.

Eriol: Pero…

Shaoran: Eriol, ya lo sabrás, todo, sabrás lo que me paso, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

Eriol: Comprendo.

Tomoyo: Hacia mucho no te veia, Li.

Irean: EL NO ES UN LI.

Shaoran: Veo que aun sigue en mi contra Madre, No hace mucho que no soy un Li, ahora soy Smith, desde hace exactamente 11 años, dijo con expresión fría en su Joven rostro, pero tambien es un gusto saber que esta bien Srita. Daidouji.

Garcian: Sra. Li no es hora de estar en contra de su hijo, debe unir fuerzas con el.

Irean: Nunca, por su culpa un Clan casi tan fuerte como el nuestro esta en contra nuestra se ha iniciado la batalla entre el Clan Li y el Clan Mykaido.

Garcian: Pero Sra. Li, dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia.

Kero: Pero que fue lo que hiciste mocoso para que siquiera tu madre te quiera en su familia.

Shaoran: Muñeco, veo que Kinomoto incremento su poder, eres humano, alomejor sigues siendo glotón y mas inepto.

Kero: Oye, oye mas respeto hacia mi, que soy mas fuerte.

Shaoran: A si?

Yukito: Ya basta Kerberos.

Kero: Pero…

Yukito: Dice Yue que hagas silencio.

Kero: Esta bien, dijo resentido y según el humillado.

Shaoran: Jo…Joven…Yukishiro.

Yukito: Hola Joven Smith, dijo sonriendole.

Garcian: Se ve que conoces a todo mundo aquí Shaoran, dijo mirándolo.

Shaoran: Algo…

Keven: Oiga Jefe quieren hablar con usted.

Shaoran: Conmigo?

Keven: Su teléfono móvil esta sonando.

Shaoran: Aaah quien sera?

Garcian: Ve…

Shaoran: Si Ya voy afuera, ya me, voy ya me voy dijo esto mientras hacia una reverencia y salía, y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Irean: Por que lo han traído, si saben que no puede venir, eso esta en contra de las leyes del Clan.

Garcian: Mire Sra. Li, le haré una simple pregunta, han conseguido a su sustituto?

Irean: Pero que pregunta es esa?

Garcian: Una pregunta cualquiera.

Irean: No, no lo hemos conseguido, Dijo con pesar.

Garcian: Sabe que si, en el periodo que el estuvo exiliado y desterrado no consiguieron un sustituto para el jefe del Clan el vuelve a ser el Jefe, y por tanto ya no es desterrado ni exiliado.

Irean: Si lo se, dijo bajando la mirada.

Garcian: Que bueno por que hace justamente una semana atrás que el ya no es exiliado, por que la semana pasada fue la fecha de vencimiento.

Eriol: Pero que dice, si el es exiliado lo exilian para siempre.

Irean: No en este caso no, Eriol, por el ser a penas un niño cuando lo exiliaron le dieron 11 años de exilio y desterramiento, y si en ese tiempo encontrábamos a un miembro de la familia digno de ser líder, el quedaba al exiliado por siempre y no volvería a ser jefe del Clan, pero al no conseguir a esa persona el no queda exiliado y vuelve a ser jefe del Clan.

Sakura: Ósea…que el se quedara aquí, en la Mansión Li? Dijo con tono de nerviosismo.

Garcian: No creo que Shaoran se quede aquí, mucho menos teniendo a su familia Odiándolo, dijo con un matiz de sarcasmo, mezclado con dureza.

Irean: Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes y no sabe lo que ocurrió para hablar, Señor Smith.

Garcian: Lo se, pero solo doy mi opinión.

Kaede que se había colocado junto a la gran ventana de la habitación dijo – A Shaoran no le han dado buenas noticias.

Garcian: Que dices y por que lo dices, dijo mirándola.

Kaede: Esta nervioso y hace expresiones de exasperación y no repetiré lo dicho principalmente.

Keven: Garcian, yo iré a ver que le pasa.

Garcian: mejor ve visible por que total notara tu presencia siendo invisible.

Keven: Bien.

Kaede: Ya no es necesario, ya esta entrando. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Garcian: Pero dios mío Shaoran que te ha pasado, Shaoran tenia pinta de cómo si le hubieran dicho que tenia la peor enfermedad del mundo, de lo pálido que estaba, con mucho, mucho sudor.

Shaoran: No me... Pero no puedo terminar la frase, por q en ese instante caía desmayado pero Garcian lo sujeto.

Garcian: Se que sonara estupido para una Mansión como esta pero queda alguna habitación disponible?

Wei que en ese instante a causa de la entrada pálida del chico le siguió y, entro a la habitación y dijo – Sígame por favor.

Garcian: Muchas gracias, y lo siguió, claro que todo mundo los siguió incluidos Sakura y su grupo y La Sra. Irean, claro por que a pesar de que lo desterraron seguía siendo su hijo quisiera o no.

Irean: Esto le ha pasado antes a Shaoran, temiendo lo peor.

Garcian: Frente a mi no, y frente a ustedes, dijo mirando al resto del equipo, que negó con la cabeza.

Irean: Ya veo, dijo con la cabeza levemente gacha.

Wei: Aquí es, dijo mostrando una puerta en caoba muy grande con un Dragon dibujado, y abriéndola, todos menos la Sra. Li quedaron mudos por la organización de tal habitación, decorada en tonos verdes claros, y oscuros, y negro en pocas partes.

Garcian: Déjeme adivinar la habitación de este mocoso. En ese instante Sakura por poco suelta un "El No es Ningún Mocoso" Pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Kaede: Cuando le vas a dejar de decir mocoso?Yo lo veo bien grandecito. Dijo en tono irónico.

Garcian: Bien permiso, dijo haciendo a un lado a Wei y acostando a Shaoran en la cama de colchas verdes claros, con un dragón dibujado en el centro.

Kaede: Se ve que a este niño le fascinan los Dragones y el color verde, su espada con un dragón y funda verde, su cama, el techo, la puerta, todo es en verde y con un Dragon hasta alguna de sus ropas. Dijo exasperada.

Garcian: Oye no eres la que dice, que el no es un mocoso pero le has dicho niño jaja.

Kaede: Cállate Garcian. Dijo en tono helador.

Irean: Ese es su animal favorito, y el verde tambien es su color favorito por eso todo ese embrollo de los Dragones y el color Verde.

Keven: Sra. Li el resto estaremos en la habitación anterior esperándole.

Irean: Claro. Y todos menos Sakura, Kero, Yukito, Eriol y Tomoyo y Garcian y la Sra. Li se fueron.

Eriol: Por que cree que haya ocurrido esto Sr. Garcian.

Garcian: No lo se, de verdad no lo se, en estos últimos días a estado entrenado un poco mas de lo normal pero, nada despues de eso.

Irean: Bueno, Ying Fa, Daidouji, Eriol saben donde están sus habitaciones y donde estaré yo para cualquier cosa, Sr. Garcian vamonos.

Garcian: Al fin solté a ese niño pesa demasiado salio murmurando.

Kero: Sakurita, no te preocupes no permitiré q el mocoso este se te acerque de nuevo, dijo con llamitas en sus dorados ojos.

Sakura: Eehh, Kero no creo que las cosas pasen como tiempo atrás ya crecimos, dijo bajando su rostro.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes Saku-Chan pronto entenderemos la verdadera razón de todo esto.

Eriol: No te preocupes Sakura¿no es tu lema todo estará bien?

Sakura: Pero su partida y despedida, me dolió mucho y si vuelve a pasar, Eriol.

Eriol: Cuando has visto que cuando una persona querida por nosotros, se va nos ponemos alegres? Siempre hay consecuencias con nuestros actos, Pequeña Sakura, y te puedo asegurar que los sentimientos de Shaoran hacia ti no han cambiado en lo absoluto, aunque quiera demostrar lo contrario.

Sakura: Seguro?

Tomoyo: Como te lo diría si no lo estuviera, este comentario hizo que Sakura levantara su rostro con una ligera sonrisa.

Kero: Bueno, sabes, no estoy pegado a la pared y digo, repito, digo que ese mocoso no es digno de ti, exclamo en voz baja.

Eriol: Eso no fue lo que me dijo espejo la otra noche.

Sakura: Eeehhh has hablado con la carta espejo. Pero antes de que Eriol pudiera contestar.

Shaoran: No, suéltame, que me sueltes te digo, dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama.

Sakura: Esta teniendo una pesadilla.

Kero: Pobrecito, si como no, dijo sarcástico.

Tomoyo: No puedo entrar a su mente.

Eriol: Mejor deja de intentarlo, el no se calmara que le pasara, en ese momento.

Shaoran: Kyon eres un maldito traidor.

Sakura: Quien rayos es Kyon?

¿Quién esta ahí?

En ese momento entra una chica de ojos color miel, pelo largo hasta la cintura y castaño, con una vestido largo chino de mangas cortas color verde claro con bordes negros y entre la zona del corazón del vestido cruzaba una línea negra.

Tomoyo: Srita. Feimei?

Feimei: Tomoyo-Chan, Sakura- Chan?

Sakura: Si somos nosotras Feimei, dijo tragando en seco. En ese momento Feimei corta la poca distancia que la alejaba de las chicas y las abrazo.

Feimei: Hacia mucho que no las veia preciosidades, están preciosas dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Eriol: Así que tu eres Feimei, Mucho gusto soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, dijo esto para sacar a las chicas del agarre de Feimei.

Feimei: Hola Mucho gusto, perdona la incordialidad, soy Feimei Li, aunque al parecer ya lo sabes, dijo sonriente.

Eriol: Si, he venido varias veces pero nunca han estado ni usted ni sus otras hermanas.

Kero: Y que yo soy un agujero en la pared?

Feimei: Quien es usted?

Kero cayendo de espaldas: Soy el gran guardián del sello de las cartas.

Feimei: Peluchito kero?

Kero: Si bueno así me conoces, dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Feimei: Que gusto eres humano, dijo abrazándolo y a la vez noqueándolo contra el poste de la cama.

Shaoran: DEJENME EN PAZ. Se hizo silencio.

Feimei: Pero que rayos, pero si es, es, es, es MI HERMANITO SHAORAN, dijo con expresión sorpresiva y señalándolo.

Sakura: Si, llego con un grupo de personas.

Feimei: Así que ya llego el grupo Killer 7.

Sakura: Sabias de eso?

Feimei: Sabia que venia ese grupo, no que venia mi querido hermanito, si que ha crecido dijo acercándose hasta quedar al lado de Shaoran y le paso la mano por la cabeza en gesto cariñoso. Y con ese simple toque Shaoran se calmo y dejo de moverse en la cama como loco.

Shaoran: Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa no soy ningún enano, murmuro.

Feimei: Se ve que no ha cambiado su forma orgullosa, rió levemente.

Eriol: Feimei, mejor lo dejamos descansar el se desmayo.

Sakura: Es cierto, estaba tan pálido como una hoja.

Feimei: Bueno si lo ponen así, que descanses Shaoran, le dio un beso en la frente.

**Así todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Shaoran descansar.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aeropuerto American Airlines, NY.**

Iyashi: Sr. Lan, esa es nuestra llamada para abordar el avión hacia Japón.

Kun Lan: Bien, te encargaste de que todo este en perfecto orden?

Iyashi: Si Señor, ya ShineBorg abordo el avión hacia Hong Kong.

Kun Lan: Y que me dices, de nuestro armamento, esto lo murmuro.

Iyashi: Todo esta bajo orden, Señor.

Kun Lan: Bien.

Portavoz: Ultima llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo hacia Japón.

Iyashi: Vamonos, es hora. Se fueron seguidos de sus guardaespaldas.

Kun Lan: Un sueño de 1500 años se hará realidad.

**Japón, Ciudad de Tomoeda.**

Touya: Papa, estoy preocupado, por Sakura, no ha llamado. En ese instante.

RIIIIINNG, RINNGG, (Lo se no sirvo para hacer sonidos telefónicos)

Fujitaka: Casa de la familia Kinomoto buenas.

Sakura: Hola Papa.

Fujitaka: Pequeña Sakura ahora mismo estábamos hablando de cómo llegaron.

Sakura: Llegamos bien, y tu como te sientes?

Fujitaka: Bien y tranquilo ahora que te escucho, pequeña.

Sakura: Papa podrías ponerme a Touya?

Fujitaka: Claro, dijo extrañado por el tono estrangulado de Sakura.

Touya: Hola monstruo.

Sakura: Hermano, te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo, dijo imaginando cual carta usaría cuando su hermano llegara despues de una semana.

Touya: Que te pasa? Dijo temiendo que carta usaría su hermana cuando el llegara despues de una semana, para tomar venganza.

Sakura: Solo es para decirte que tienes que traer tú a Rubymoon y Spinnelsun Esta es una buena venganza, pensó Sakura.

Touya: QUE? Pero por que Hiraguizawa no se los llevo el?

Sakura: Por que se quedaron solucionando unos asuntos de Eriol, hermano.

Touya: Por que yo?

Sakura: Por que si, bueno nos vemos hermanito.

Touya: Chao. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Dijo colgando y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Fujitaka lo miraba con pena, se imaginaba lo que le había dicho Sakura para ponerlo así.

**Hong Kong, Mansión Li**

Garcian: Ese es solo uno de los motivos por los que debe aliarse con su hijo, hacer una tregua.

Irean: Y dame otro motivo.

Garcian: Ve a la Portadora de las Cartas? El Heaven Smiles la quiere y podría perder la vida a manos de ellos y Usted, ni nadie tiene tanto poder como Shaoran para proteger a la niña.

Irean: Bien para mi eso es un motivo valido pero…

Garcian: Si sale vivo de esta guerra el se marchara si no lo quiere aquí, ni sera líder del clan si así usted lo desea, Sra. Li.

Kaede: Pero, fue tan grave lo que el hizo, para que usted no lo quiera en su familia?

Irean: Si, pero el niega que fue el quien lo hizo, pero no había nadie mas en su entrenamiento mas que el y el otro chico esto lo dijo mas como pensamiento para ella que para comentarlo.

Keven: Kyon Mykaido?

Irean: Si, pero como lo sabes? Dijo sorprendida de que supiera algo así.

Keven: No se sorprenda, Sra. Li, pero su hijo y yo nos llevamos bien, pero solo me dijo que lo desterraron y exiliaron por que habían asesinado a un chico llamado Kyon Mykaido, pero le pregunte si había sido el y lo negó, aunque no lo crea me costo mucho ser su amigo y que me confiara algunas cosas de su vida, ya que el es un chico demasiado serio y reservado en sus cosas.

Irean: Si, se ve que en ese aspecto no ha cambiado.

Coyote: Yo y perdone mi falta de respeto considero que usted ha sido muy dura con su hijo, Jefe de Clan, Capturador de Cartas, Responsabilidades de un Hombre de 20 años a la edad de 10, incluso lo alejo de persona que mas quería.

Irean: Lo se, y me ha pesado, pero el era la única persona que puede ser culpada de la muerte de Mykaido.

Coyote: Y encima tampoco le cree, lo cree asesino.

Irean: Bueno si creo eso, no es de tu incumbencia me imagino q a acabo con muchos de sus enemigos, a espadazos, no?

Dan: La verdad solo lo ha hecho en ocasiones extremas, dijo hablando este por primera vez desde la llegada a la Mansión.

Irean: Bueno, dijo en un tono un poco sorprendido, díganle a Wei que los lleve a sus habitaciones, ordeno.

Garcian: Bien.

Dan: Nuestras cosas están en cada habitación?

Irean: Así es dijo mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

Coyote: Muchas gracias, nos ahorro el estar llevándolas, y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Wei.

Y así fueron saliendo, pero lo que dejo impactada a la Sra. Li fue como lo llamo la chica llamada Kaede.

Kaede: Sabes Garcian, el Lobito Xiao Lang a estado algo melancólico y molesto desde hace días.

Garcian: Dime algo nuevo, Kaede. Ambos ya se habían marchado.

Irean: Se ve que Xiao Lang se ha unido mucho a su equipo.

Feimei: Hola Madre, dijo haciendo la susodicha reverencia.

Irean: Hola Feimei, notando un tonito exaltado en la voz de su hija, bueno un tono mas exaltado que lo de costumbre.

Feimei: Por que no me había dicho que lobito ya podía venir a la casa? Dijo en tono de reproche.

Irean: Ya imaginaba que lo habías visto, dijo todavía con la mirada fija en la ventana, tus otras hermanas lo han visto?

Feimei: No, solo yo.

Irean: Ya veras que alboroto causaran, sabe que tiene sobrinos, dijo temerosa.

Feimei: Le envié una copia de la foto que nos tomamos cuando cumplieron hace poco los nueve meses.

Irean: Bueno…

Feimei: Madre puedo preguntarle algo, dijo con voz carente de emoción.

Irean: Claro, dijo extrañada por el tono adoptado por su hija.

Feimei: Madre si no quería que Shaoran volviera por que quería que le enviáramos la foto?

Irean: Aun no lo se, Feimei, pero el no ha despertado?

Feimei: No aun no, dijo en su tono normal.

Irean: Y donde están Shiang y Shiong?

Feimei: Dormidos pero, Madre con su permiso me retiro tengo que hablar con Meiling, y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Irean: Hay esta hija mía nunca cambiara, alomejor le va a contar a Meiling que esta Shaoran aquí, nisiquiera le dije que se podía marchar, pero dijo mirando el árbol de cerezos que ahora no tenia ni un solo pétalo. Feimei tiene razón por que le envié la foto a Xiao Lang? Si no quiero saber nada de el.

Sakura: Bueno yo me voy a dar una ducha.

Tomoyo: Igual yo.

Eriol: Bueno os acompaño.

Kero: Pero que dices?

Eriol: Quise decir ellas en su baño y yo en el mío Kerberos.

Kero: Aaahh Jajajja solo bromeaba contigo, reía con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Wei que ya había acabado de llevar a las otras visitas a sus habitaciones – Por favor recuerden que la cena es a las 8:00 PM.

Todos: Siiiiiii.

Wei: Disculpen, pero si no me equivoco el Joven que esta en la habitación del Joven Shaoran es…

Tomoyo: Si…

Sakura: Es...

Yukito: El Joven…

Kero: Mocoso…

Eriol: Shaoran. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo (Kero fue el único que dijo mocoso)

Wei: Ya veo, me alegra mucho que este bien, con su permiso, dijo desapareciendo por una puerta que había a un lado de la Gran Entrada. Despues que Sakura se fijo bien noto que había cosas que habían cambiado, en la entrada había un florero, con letras chinas y flores de girasol, a un lado de la gran ante-sala en la que se encontraban había un gran estante, con espadas, cuchillas, navajas, etc… y al otro lado había otro gran estante pero con fotos de la familia, estaban sobre una gran alfombra color roja, con bordes dorados y un gran Dragon se situaba en el centro, el dragón era de color, verde y bordes dorados. Y frente a ellos seguía la gran escalera en forma de Caracol que iba hacia los aposentos, que de casualidad por el primero que pasaban era el de Shaoran. (Notan aquí todo es grande, Gran Armario, Gran Cama, Gran todo XD).

Eriol: Bueno yo las dejo esta es mi habitación, nos vemos al pie de la escalera entonces.

Sakura/Tomoyo: Esta bien.

Kero: Yo las espero abajo, iré a leer.

Sakura: Kero estas enfermo? O.o!

Kero: Iré a leer libros de cocina.

Sakura: Algunas cosas no cambian, esta bien Kero nos vemos en el comedor, dijo con miles de gotas en su cabeza.

Tomoyo: Sakura, que opinas de Shaoran? Dijo despues que se fue Kero, y fueron avanzando.

Sakura: Qu…que quieres decir Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Te sonrojaste cuando lo viste entrando, haciendo la reverencia dijo con estrellas en los ojos, estabas divina y el tambien, aunque no estaba sonrojado sino serio y tartamudeando, dijo colocando su mano en su cara (ese gesto que hace cada vez que tiene la cámara en mano).

Sakura: Tomoyo si que me conoce bien -.-¡

Tomoyo: Dime que pensaste? Dijo ya calmada.

Sakura: Bueno lo primero que pensé fue "Que hace el aquí"

Tomoyo: No vas a negar que esta muy guapo desde la última vez que se vieron tiene el porte de un actor.

Sakura: Hay Tomoyo, bueno esta es tu habitación nos vemos dijo yendo hacia la de ella que quedaba justo al lado. Las habitaciones estaban colocadas del siguiente modo, la primera es de Shaoran, la que le queda al frente es usada por Eriol, la que esta al lado de la habitación de Shaoran es la de Wei (claro se le considera por su fidelidad y por los años en la familia) la que queda al lado de Eriol esta vacía despues las otras 4 dos de un lado y dos de otro pertenecen a las hermanas de Shaoran y las otras dos de Tomoyo y de Sakura la que esta frente a la de Sakura es de Meiling y la queda al frente de Tomoyo es del hermano de Sakura, dos habitaciones mas adelante están la de Yukito y Kero, despues al final del "pasillo" se encuentra la de la Sra. Li. Despues las demás están Vacías.

Tomoyo: Aunque Sakura quiera ocultarlo dijo abriendo el grifo para que la tina se llenara de agua No puede, su corazón siempre sera de Shaoran al igual que el mío por…

Sakura: Hay a esa Tomoyo no se le escapa absolutamente nada dijo completamente sonrojada, por haber sido descubierta. Pero no negare que Shaoran esta mas Guapo que la ultima vez. Dijo más roja que tomate (se puede uno poner más rojo que tomate?) Bueno Sakura ya deja de pensar en eso y báñate se ordeno así misma, y eso se fue lo que hizo.

Eriol: Vaya que entrada la de Shaoran, Jajajja, se noto a leguas desde que vio a Sakura que se sonrojo levemente pero se sonrojo es gracioso yo no me sonrojo ante esa persona que me gusta, es que a ellos 2 todo le da vergüenza XD. Dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran y Sakura, Pensado eso se fue a duchar.

Feimei: Donde se metería Meiling?

: Hasta que te encuentro Feimei, dijo una chica de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y de color marrón igual que sus ojos, con un vestido chino de color azul marino, los botones se colocan desde el cuello hasta el corazón.

Feimei: Aaahh Hola Fuutie donde esta Meiling?

Fuutie: Esta en la sala del te.

Feimei: Hay algo que tengo que deciros a todas así que busca a Shiefa y a Fanren es algo que seguro las alegrara.

Fuutie: Esta bien, Que bicho le habrá picado a Feimei.

: Hola Fuutie, hablaba una chica de cabello corto hasta las orejas y castaño, ojos marrones y un vestido chino largo, desde el pecho hacia los hombros de verde oscuro, desde el pecho hasta el abdomen color crema, y despues era verde claro (desde el abdomen hacia abajo).

Fuutie: Hola Fanren como estas?

Fanren: Bien por que?

Fuutie: Sigueme que Feimei nos quiere dar una "Gran noticia"

Fanren: Enserio?

Fuutie: Si pero falta Shiefa, no sabes donde esta?

Fanren: Esta en la sala del te con Meiling.

Fuutie: Pues vamos hacia allá.

**Ya en la Sala del Te.**

Feimei: A que no saben quienes están aquí?

Fanren: Kreiuz? (Este es el esposo de Feimei q esta de viaje bueno todos están de viaje)

Feimei: No.

Shiefa: Xang Lao? (Esposo de Fanren)

Feimei: NO

Fuutie: Kyle? (Esposo de Shiefa)

Meiling: Kimatsu? ( Esposo de Fuutie)

Feimei: NOOOO.

Todas¿Entonces? Dijeron con expresiones raras en sus caras.

Feimei: Bien, Aquí se encuentra Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Meiling: ERIOL. Exclamo.

Feimei: Si, lo conoces? Bueno Tomoyo Daidouji.

Meiling: si conozco a Eriol, Daidouji!

Feimei: Ying Fa, dijo tapándose los oídos.

Meiling: KINOMOTO!

Feimei: Y Peluchito Kero, pero Humano.

Meiling: QUE PELUCHE KERO, GLOTON TAMBIEN Y ES HUMANO?

Shiefa: Por favor Meiling, no grites.

Fuutie: Estoy sorda .

Feimei: Y a que no adivinan quien más?

Fuutie: El Lindo de Yukishiro.

Feimei: NOOOOO, bueno digo SIII.

Todas menos Meiling y Feimei: SIIIIIIII

Feimei: A que no saben quien más?

Shiefa: Mmm Touya?

Feimei: NOOO el no vino.

Meiling: QUE NO VINO CON YUKISHIRO Y SAKURA MILAGRO SE ACABARA EL MUNDO VIENE EL APOCALYPSIS.

Feimei: No exageres Mei.

Fuutie: Déjame adivinar, Adivinemos quien más?

Feimei: Si.

Fanren: Bueno pos ya no sabemos.

Feimei: LOBITO.

Todas¿Quién?

Feimei: Lobito, Xiao Lang, Shaoran esta aquí!

Todas: SHAORAN! VAMOS A VERLO.

Feimei: No, lo veremos en la cena, ahora mismo esta descansando, pero yo lo vi en su habitación y lo vi bien.

Fanren: Me retiro iré a ver a Xian Hong.

Fuutie: Yo iré a ver a Kenian.

Shiefa: Iré a ver a Cherry.

Feimei: Iré a ver a Shiang y Shiong, Sayonara. Las 4 se fueron.

Meiling: Shaoran esta aquí eso es milagro y tambien, Kinomoto, Daidouji, Eriol, Peluche y Yukishiro esto no esta bien algo se aproxima dijo tomando un sorbo de su te y mirando por la ventana, me duele la garganta de tanto gritar TT.

**7:00 PM, Mansión Li.**

Shaoran: Do…Donde estoy, dijo sentándose en la cama miro de un lado a otro, ya recuerdo esta es mi antigua habitación.

Eriol en su habitación: Shaoran despertó, su energía se elevo, lo mismo sintieron Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sakura: Ya despertó Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Si, por eso hay que esmerarse para que te veas mas bella de lo que eres.

Sakura: Solo es una cena Tomoyo-chan -.-¡

Tomoyo: Una cena donde estará la persona que más quieres.

Sakura/

Shaoran: A ver conociendo a mi madre, se que mis maletas ya están aquí dijo bajándose al fin de cómoda y extrañada cama, fue al armario y como había imaginado su ropa estaba allí, junto con otras que seguramente Wei se las había llevado. Veo que Wei me reconoció, dijo mientras entraba en el baño de la habitación a darse una buena ducha. (Todas las habitaciones tienen su baño aunque creo que ya lo notaron ne/)

**7:45 Pasillo de Habitaciones**

Eriol: Chicas ya se que están ambas en la habitación, siento sus presencias salgan, dijo tocando la puerta de Sakura.

Tomoyo: Ya vamos, grito desde adentro.

Eriol: Yo espero, se que quedamos en vernos al pie de la escalera pero seria una descortesía no acompañarles desde su salida.

Sakura: Bien, y que tal? Ambas habían salido de la habitación, haciendo que Eriol se callara de golpe.

Eriol: Están no se describirlo, bellas, preciosas, nose dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

Tomoyo: Con bellas, ya nos es suficiente, Eriol.

Eriol: Pero las palabras no les hacen justicia dijo Eriol con un brillo raro en los ojos, mirando fijamente a Tomoyo.

Sakura: Ya nos podemos ir dijo con gotitas de sudor.

Tomoyo: Claro, dijo con un sonrojo.

Eriol: Vamonos, dijo mientras cada chica sujetaba a Eriol por su antebrazo. Eriol tenia razón, a ninguna las palabras les hacían justicia, Sakura tenia un Vestido Chino de color Blanco, y bordes dorados, y estaba decorado por pétalos de sakura de color rosa, a cada lado de cada pierna tenia una abertura que empezaba desde un poco mas de la rodilla hacia arriba, su cabello largo, estaba atado en una cola alta en la cabeza, y dos rizos caían sobre su rostro. Mientras Tomoyo, tenia un vestido chino y largo, de color azul claro, con bordes negros y estaba decorado por pétalos de rosa en color azul oscuro, y dos aberturas igual que Sakura, su cabello estaba suelto a excepción de dos esping (acá en mi país esos son adornos para el cabello parecidos a los de sakura) que tenia a cada lado de la cabeza, y ambas con las zapatillas chinas tradicionales de color negro.

Tomoyo: Eriol, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, la ropa China no te queda mal.

Sakura: Lo mismo digo.

Eriol: Por favor, yo puedo hacerlas sonrojar, no ustedes a mi dijo sonriendo.

Sakura/Tomoyo: Jajajaja. Las chicas tienen razón Eriol vestía una túnica larga de color azul oscuro, a cada lado la túnica tenia una abertura que empezaba desde la cintura y terminaba en el piso que iba por la parte delantera del pantalón que llevaba, que eran los tradicionales de color blanco (de esos que usa Shaoran en su traje de combate) con las zapatillas negras. Justo en ese momento pasaban frente a la puerta de Shaoran riéndose.

Shaoran: Jajajja que risa me de, dijo sarcásticamente, mas le vale a Eriol que no tenga nada con Sakura sino lo mato, por cierto Sakura esta preciosa, pensó mientras se ponía la túnica y un leve sonrojo se colocaba en su rostro. (Ya tenia el pantalón y las zapatillas).

**7:55 PM Comedor de la Familia Li**

Irean Li que ya estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa dijo- solo falta Xiao Lang, a la simple mención de este nombre toda conversación que había en la mesa, acabo.

Garcian: Es raro el no llega tarde a ningún lado, este estaba sentado justo en la otra cabecera de la mesa, un error de su parte (ya verán por que).

Keven: Recuerden la cena se sirve a las 8:00 PM y todavía no son las 8:00 PM.

Kaede: Pero se pudo quedar dormido no?

Eriol: No lo creo, dijo mirando a Kaede que se encontraba lado izquierdo de el, sentí su presencia despertar y movimiento en su habitación cuando bajamos, así que esta despierto o…

Garcian: Se fugo por la ventana.

Meiling: Ja se ve lo poco que conoce a mi primo el no escapa de nada, exclamo.

Sakura: Cuidado Mei, meiling por poco le saca un ojo por que estaba haciendo expresiones y estaban sentadas una al lado de otra.

Meiling: Sakura, me dijeron que estabas aquí, pero me dijeron que no te podía ver, si que has crecido.

Feimei: Calmate Meiling, deja a Sakura respirar, tu tambien respirar, dijo riendo y con su bebe al lado, cosa que ninguno de los invitados había notado, los bebes.

Meiling: Esta bien.

Garcian: Defiendes mucho a Shaoran niña, En ese momento las puertas del Comedor se abren permitiendo ver a un chico alto, con vestimentas chinas igual que Eriol pero de color verde y el pantalón blanco, y su reconocido cabello castaño y ojos de color ámbares fríos, todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio menos Garcian que estaba diciéndole a Meiling que Shaoran no siempre se quedaría en una batalla.

Shaoran: Que bueno que eso piensas Garcian, el día que huya de una batalla seria muerto, dijo arrastrando las palabras y en un tono muy, muy frió, y ahí mismo Garcian cerro el pico, es que la simple presencia de Shaoran causaba Shock en el ambiente, mucho mas parecido tenia a su padre con las vestiduras parecidas a este.

Garcian: Oye mocoso, tu vas frente a una de tus hermanas.

Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa y Meiling: SHAORAN, fueron corriendo y se abalanzaron hacia el diciendo cosas como, que grande estas, que guapo etc.

Shaoran: Bien si se levantaran pudiera abrazarlas y todo lo demás, dijo tirado desde el piso.

Todas: Claro!

Shaoran: Creo que me he roto la columna vertebral.

Kero: Que bueno, que bueno.

Sakura: Kero, le reprocho.

Shaoran: Como han estado, se ve que crecí lo suficiente para dejar de ser "Lobito" no? Dijo con una levísima sonrisa.

Feimei: No lo suficiente.

Fuutie: Seguimos, siendo mayores que tu Lobito.

Irean: Todos tomen asiento.

Tomoyo: A que Shaoran se ve bien con la túnica verde no? Le dijo mentalmente a Sakura. (Recuerden se descubrió que tenia poderes telepáticos y todo lo relacionado con ello)

Sakura: Es parecida a la túnica de combate, le respondió de la misma manera.

Shaoran: Sigues en ese asiento, Garcian?

Garcian: Mira enano te dije que te sentarías al frente de tus hermanas, dijo poniéndose de pie.

Shaoran: Te tengo que poner yo en tu lugar, Garcian? Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, algo que dejo a los miembros del equipo helados fue, la manera en que Shaoran le había hablado.

Garcian: Tú te lo haz buscado, dijo lanzándole un puñetazo, cosa que Shaoran esquivo fácilmente.

Shaoran: Congélate.

Garcian¿Qué, en ese momento, Garcian iba a lanzarle otro puño a Shaoran pero su puño quedo a 2 escasos centímetros de la nariz de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Espero que aprendas la lección, dijo haciendo ademán de la mano, como guiando a Garcian a que se sentara en la silla disponible, bien ahora muevete.

Garcian: que se había quedado con la boca abierta a causa del "¿Que?" la cerro, que me hiciste, pregunto pasándose la mano por el cuello.

Shaoran: Te congele con mi poder mágico. Todos en la mesa tenían un ojo cuadrado incluida la Sra. Li es que era increíble el poder que tenia Shaoran.

Garcian: Y por que demonios me quitaste del asiento soy mayor que tu, mocoso.

Kero: Yo estoy con el morenote.

Garcian: A quien le dices morenote rubio? Dijo apuntándolo con su puño.

Kero: A nadie amigo, a nadie. Dijo con miles de gotas en la cabeza.

Shaoran: Garcian te vas a casar con mi madre, dijo matándolo con la mirada.

Garcian: Pues no, y no piensen mal es que no me quiero casar.

Shaoran: Así que por no estar unido con una alianza a mi madre no puedes ser el jefe de la familia.

Garcian ¿Qué? O.o!

Kaede: Pero se ve que eres bruto Garcian, y disculpen la palabra, pero en ese asiento solo se puede sentar el jefe del Clan ósea Shaoran zonzo.

Garcian: Ya, ya pero no me tenías que insultar, menor.

Kaede: Menor yo?

Shaoran: YA CALLENSE. Se hizo silencio sepulcral.

Irean: Al fin, pensé que nunca gritarías, Xiao Lang.

Shaoran: Eeehh, bueno…yo.

Irean: Es bueno que aun conserves los tartamudeos.

Shaoran: Si madre, dijo bajando la cabeza.

Todos: Jajajajajajja.

Garcian: Al menos tu madre te controla.

Kero: Ya dejen de hablar y a comer!

Todos: Si, gracias por la comida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Base Heaven Smiles, Japón.**

: Código?

Iyashi: Black Phoenix.

: Código correcto, pase Sr. Iyashi.

Iyashi: Gracias Zeng, ahora iré a mi habitación, buenas noches.

Zeng: Sr. Quiero decirle que lamento lo de su hijo. Dicho esto Iyashi se paro en seco al pie de las escaleras.

Iyashi: Como lo sabes?

Zeng: La paredes escuchan Sr. Y se que hoy es su aniversario de muerte, por es ha llegado a esta hora de la noche, estaba en su tumba.

Iyashi: Zeng, no tienes que enviar a Goshtyzeng a espiarme, cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mi pregúntamelo, ok?

Zeng: Si Sr. Y lamento que lo espiara.

Iyashi: Olvídalo, buenas noches Zeng, y se fue.

Zeng: Buenas noches, papa, murmuro cuando Iyashi desapareció en las escaleras.

**Habitación Principal, Kun Lan.**

Kun Lan: Vaya, vaya mira lo que nos ha traído la tormenta un pétalo de Sakura dijo abriendo la ventana y tomándolo entre sus manos.

Iyashi: Imagina que ese pétalo es la dueña de las cartas, tan suave, frágil, pero fuerte a la vez por que si no lo has notado esta lloviendo a cantaros, y la fuerza de ese pétalo es tal que ha parado en tus manos sin haberse roto.

Kun Lan: Digas lo que digas, nadie es mas fuerte que el Heaven Smiles, dijo aplastando el pétalo de sakura con su mano, Nadie pensó.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Base Double C, Heaven Smiles, Hong Kong.**

: Buenas noches Sr., ShineBorg esperábamos su llegada más temprano.

ShineBorg: Fui a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, con tu permiso Shaniag, buenas noches.

Shaniag: No has cambiado anda, Shine, buenas noches, por cierto yo tambien acabo de llegar.

ShineBorg: Y para que si se puede saber?

Shaniag: A ayudarte y/o a seducirte.

ShineBorg: Ya me gustaría ver eso, preciosa, así que buenas noches mañana tengo trabajo que hacer.

Shaniag: buenas noches dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y marchándose contoneando las caderas.

ShineBorg: Esta mujer no cambia, esto se pondrá divertido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mansión Li, Hong Kong.**

Kero: Puedo morir en paz, estoy lleno.

Eriol: Como siempre la cena estuvo deliciosa.

Irean: Que bueno que les ha gustado.

Meiling: Y bueno Sakura dime, que has hecho en todo este tiempo.

Sakura: Mucho, pues veras despues que Shaoran se marcho, Kero me insistió en que siguiera practicando con las cartas que uno nunca sabia que podía venir, y yo así lo hice y sabes que fue lo mejor de todo, que 1 mes despues de que estaba practicando con las cartas a Tomoyo se le descubrió que tiene poderes.

Meiling: O.O Vaya, Daidouji no lo sabia, dijo mirando a Tomoyo, esta que imaginaba que le había dicho Sakura, le sonrió y así Sakura le empezó a relatar en resumen lo de Tomoyo y ella en ese tiempo.

Sakura: Y bueno ahora estamos en la Universidad aquí, dijo comiendo de su postre.

Meiling: En cual?

Tomoyo: En la Universidad Hinime Kaiko es la escuela de Magia en la que estamos.

Irean: Pero ahí mismo esta Meiling, dijo que no había perdido detalle de la conversación.

Sakura/Tomoyo: Enserio?

Meiling: Que coincidencia! En que nivel están?

Tomoyo: Espera, tienes magia?

Meiling: Si - se me descubrió en un entrenamiento de artes marciales.

Sakura: Kawaii las tres tenemos magia.

Meiling: Pero en que nivel están? Aquí todo mundo hizo silencio y miro a Sakura y Tomoyo, incluido Shaoran que no había prestado tanta atención como debía.

Tomoyo: Yo voy en nivel 4, y Sakura va en el Nivel 7.

Meiling: QUE! Por el nivel 7, pero si es avanzadísimo.

Sakura: Bueno, dijo toda sonrojada.

Las Hermanas Li: Sakura es muy fuerte, Kawaii.

Shaoran: Como es posible que tenga tanta magia, bueno piensa de quien estas hablando, de Sakura Kinomoto, ella todo lo puede hacer, pensó, con una sonrisa dentro de si.

Eriol: Y tu en que nivel estas, Meiling?

Meiling: Bueno…eto yo…estoy en primer nivel, dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Irean: Es comprensible, hace poco que se descubrió magia en ti.

Feimei: Mei, nuestra madre tiene razón.

Shaoran que no había hablado desde que se sentaron dijo- No te preocupes Meiling, un tiempo mas en la Universidad Mágica dos años como mínimo si te esfuerzas, estarás en 4 o 5 nivel.

Meiling: En…Enserio lo dices Shaoran? Dijo con emoción reflejada en su voz y su rostro.

Shaoran: Totalmente.

Irean: El tiene razón, ahora si ha acabado, Xiao Lang quiero hablar contigo.

Shaoran: Como ordene madre.

Irean: Todos a la Sala de te, Shaoran te espero en mi despacho, dijo poniéndose de pie y marchándose, por la gran puerta de roble.

Garcian: Estas bien, mocoso, te comió la lengua el ratón?

Shaoran: No, pero tengo que hablar contigo, despues que mi madre me diga lo que me tenga que decir.

Shiefa: Shaoran, aunque no lo creas es bueno tenerte en casa de nuevo, dijo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran: Yo…bueno lo mismo digo, pero hay algo que les quiero preguntar a las 4.

Las 4: Que cosa?

Shaoran: Al menos mis sobrinos tiene mas o menos una buena imagen de mi verdad, no quiero que crean que soy un asesino cuando ellos crezcan, dijo con pesar.

Sakura: Sobrinos?

Meiling: Si las 4 tienen hijos.

Sakura: Vaya.

Fanren: No Shaoran, nunca tendrán una imagen de asesino de ti.

Shaoran: Gracias, ahora con su permiso, me retiro, se fue por la puerta de roble.

Garcian: Así que es tío? Dijo mirando a las 4.

Eriol: Es una bonita sorpresa, pero como sabia el que tenia sobrinos?

Fuutie: Por que le enviamos una foto, cuando cumplieron los 9 meses.

Tomoyo: Pero la Sra. Lo no quería o no quiera saber de el.

Feimei: Eso es lo que nos confunde ella no quiere saber nada de el, pero fue ella quien dijo que le enviaran la foto.

Eriol: Ya veo…

Kaede: Bueno, y disculpen la intromisión pero nos ordenaron que fuéramos a la sala del te, pero no sabemos donde es nos podrían llevar?

Fanren: Claro, vamonos, dijo tomando a un bebe de cabellos azabaches y manitas frágiles envuelto en una frazadita color azul claro, el es Xian Hong.

Sakura: Que lindo, dijo acercándose, que Kami-sama te lo bendiga. (Se que suena raro, pero es que se dice así que dios te lo bendiga para que no le caiga mal de ojo etc…)

Shiefa: Bueno adelante, dijo cargando a una bebe de cabellos castaños/rojizos, con un conjuntito rosa claro, envuelta en una frazada del mismo color, ella es Cherry.

Sakura: Kawaii, dijo con Tomoyo que tenía los ojos en estrellitas.

Fuutie: El es Kenian, un bebe de cabellos rubios, vestido con una conjuntito de color verde claro y una frazada de color verde oscuro.

Feimei: Y estos son Shiang y Shiong, dijo cargando dos bebes idénticos, pero por su vestimenta se diferencian, Shiang vestía de un conjuntito de color rojo oscuro, su cabello era de color plateado, mientras el de Shiong era un conjuntito de color crema, su cabello era de color marrón y ambos tenia una frazadita de color azul.

Sakura: Son preciosos, dijo con mucha emoción.

Tomoyo: Y los padres?

Fanren: Están de viaje.

Sakura: Hoe? Los 4 padres?

Shiefa: Es que como son hermanos y todos trabajan en la misma compañía siempre les toca viajar a todos a la vez.

Tomoyo: Que cosas ustedes son 4 y ellos tambien.

Fuutie: Verdad que si, pero vamonos o mama se molestara al no vernos en la sala del te si ella llega, así todos salieron del comedor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Despacho Irean Li.**

Shaoran: Ya estoy aquí madre.

Irean: Toma asiento, dijo en su sillón de espaldas a Shaoran, mirando por el ventanal.

Shaoran: Para que quería verme madre.

Irean: Bueno, Xiao Lang, sabes que hace 11 años se te acuso de asesinato, y se te mando al exilio y se te dio desterramiento de la familia, dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Shaoran.

Shaoran: Eso…Eso lo tengo muy presente, madre, dijo mientras sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos.

Irean: Y espero que sepas que la semana pasada, se acabo tu exilio.

Shaoran: Si, tambien lo se.

Irean: Y por tanto, eres líder del clan.

Shaoran: Pero…eso no es posible, yo soy asesino y bueno me imagino que tienen un candidato excelente para ocupar mi lugar.

Irean: Si así fuese no estuvieras en Hong Kong, con tu exilio se dio tu desterramiento y si en los 11 años pasados no encontrábamos un candidato digno, tu sigues siéndolo.

Shaoran: Eso quiere decir que soy líder del Clan otra vez? Dijo con una expresión rara en sus ojos.

Irean: Así es, dijo seria.

Shaoran: Pero madre, usted no cree en mi, cree que soy un asesino, por eso no me puedo quedar dijo con matiz de dolor y dureza.

Irean: No, Shaoran, al fin lo he comprendido.

Shaoran: Que cosa madre?  
Irean: Me imagino que recibiste las fotos de tus sobrinos.

Shaoran: Si…

Irean: La verdad fui yo quien la mando a que te la enviaran y en ese momento no supe por que, dijo con un brillo de ¿emoción? En los ojos.

Shaoran: Pero por que, si usted no quiere saber nada de mi.

Irean: Hace mucho de eso, creo que nunca quise creer que eras un asesino Xiao Lang, solo lo hice por llevarme de las reglas, pero en ese momento estuve muy molesta contigo, pero no creyendo que tu hubiese matado a Kyon Mykaido, pero al fin comprendí por que envié esa foto.

Shaoran: Y… cual es la razón madre, dijo con una mezcla de emoción, temor, etc…

Irean: Te he perdonado Shaoran, me he dado cuenta que siempre desde el principio te he perdonado, por que eso hacemos las madres.

Shaoran: Madre…dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Irean: Shaoran, yo te quiero pedir que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho, desde que naciste puse una carga muy fuerte y te aleje de la persona que mas querías, y no creí en tu palabra, por eso yo te pido perdón, dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Shaoran.

Shaoran: Madre yo le perdono dijo abrazando su madre y derramando 2 ligeras lagrimas que no habían caído desde que se marcho.

Irean: Lo lamento, mi pequeño lobo, dijo abrazándolo y pasando una mano por su cabeza, pero no debes llorar, ahora todo sera mejor.

Shaoran: Lo se madre, dijo separándose de ella, pero y que haremos con todos los problemas que se avecinan dijo serio.

Irean: Afrontarlo juntos y hacer que te cases con Ying Fa.

Shaoran O/O ¿Qué?

Irean: Olvidaste la vez que la trajiste a casa y le di el beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Shaoran: Pues si… dijo como tomate.

Irean: Sabes lo que significa? Dijo mirándolo expectante.

Shaoran tragando en seco: Si, significa que la acepto para que sea mi esposa.

Irean: Ahora lo primero, tendrás que volver a los entrenamientos de la Familia, entraras a la Universidad Hinime Kaiko, y tendrás un test y dependiendo de tu puntaje allí, te pondrán en un nivel, según vi en la mesa, es muy alto.

Shaoran: Algo, entonces madre ya soy un Li?

Irean: Siempre lo has sido, Xiao Lang, pero vamonos a dar la noticia y a tomar el te.

Shaoran: Pero una cosa mas antes de irnos.

Irean: Cual es?

Shaoran: Que hace Sakura y la Srita. Daidouji aquí?

Irean: Claro, Sakura esta aquí para que yo la entrene en parte y la otra parte la Universidad y la Srita. Daidouji se le descubrió que tiene poderes mágicos y tambien esta en la Universidad.

Shaoran: Vaya… dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a su madre.

Irean: Se nota que toda tu atención estaba en Ying Fa, Xiao Lang dijo bajando las escaleras.

Shaoran: O/O.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sala del Te**

Feimei: Mama ha tardado mucho.

Fanren: Que le habrá dicho mama a Lobito.

Kero: Alomejor lo mando a volar por una ventana XD.

Sakura: Kero…

Kaede: Mmm alomejor una tregua o algo así.

Garcian: Si algo así, en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió.

Irean: Lamentamos la tardanza.

Shaoran: Gomen Nasai a todos.

Eriol: Shaoran estas bien?

Shaoran: Si, por que?

Feimei: Estas enfermo?  
Fanren: Estas muriendo?

Shiefa: Tienes fiebre?

Fuutie: Estas mareado?

Shaoran: No, ninguna de esas cosas.

Todas: Y por que sonríes?

Irean: Hay motivos por los que tiene que reír ahora o no, Xiao Lang?

Shaoran: Claro madre, saben hay que darles una buena noticia.

Irean: Shaoran es de nuevo el líder del Clan Li y por tanto se queda en la Mansión.

Shaoran: Entrare a la Universidad.

Irean: Y se casara, esto hizo que Shaoran se volviera un farolito de navidad.

Todos¿QUE SE VA A CASAR?

Irean: Si, con la persona que le elegí.

Garcian: Usted no pierde tiempo, Sra. Li, pensé que era una tregua.

Irean: No fue una tregua lo que le di, sino el Perdón de una Madre.

Feimei: Lo ha perdonado?

Irean: Si.

Las 4: Aleluya, al fin.

Shaoran: Pero yo… todo mundo lo miro, lo que quiero ver son mis sobrinos y a mi sobrina.

Feimei: Eso no es problema, dijo acercándose y pasándole a Shiang y Shiong.

Shaoran: Son gemelos al fin de todo, tenia mis dudas, aunque se parecen mucho dijo tomando a cada uno en cada brazo mientras estaba sentado en el piso, en eso Shiang abre lo ojos que los tenia de un gris claro muy bonito, aba ba gu, se ve que le caigo bien, dijo Shaoran mientras Shiong tambien despertaba y tenia los ojos de un color marrón con matices plateados, y Shiang tambien despertó dijo mimando a ambos bebes.

Fuutie: El es Kenian, creo que lo sabes Lobito.

Shaoran: Pásamelo dijo sentando en cada pierna a Shiang y Shiong, eres el rubito ne? Dijo mientras Kenia abría sus ojitos de color verde claro, ga bu bu dijo el bebe mientras tomaba a Shaoran de un mechón de su cabello, te dejo tocarlo pero no lo jales, Kenian.

Shiefa: Y ella es Cherry, dijo pansando a la nenita a manos de Shaoran que había acomodado a Kenian entre sus piernas y tomando a Cherry.

Shaoran: Hola preciosa como estas dijo mirando los impactantes ojos dorados/marrones que tenia su sobrina, creo que tendré que poner muchos conjuros para que ningún chico con malas intenciones se le acerque, dijo riendo.

Shiefa: Eso dice su padre.

Shaoran: Por cierto donde están sus esposos?

Eriol: No querrás decir tus cuñados?

Shaoran: Bueno si…

Fanren: Están de viaje los 4.

Shaoran: Pero…

Irean: Es que los 4 son hermanos tambien y trabajan en la misma compañía y por algunas cosas de urgencia los llamaron ayer.

Shaoran: Ya veo, dijo jugando con sus sobrinos, falta Xian Hong.

Fanren: Aquí esta.

Shaoran: Espera que no se que hacer, dijo acomodando Cherry de frente hacia sus primitos, ahora si déjame a mi sobrino, venga.

Fanren: Cuanta emoción Jajajaja.

Shaoran: Claro, hola Xian como estas, a lo que Xian respondio agu gu baba i, bueno cuando te entienda te respondo vale? dijo mirando unos ojos marrones con matices azules

Todos: Jajajaja.

Tomoyo: Verdad que se ve adorable con todos los bebes? Le murmuro a Sakura.

Sakura: Si adorable /

Tomoyo: Ya me imagino a Shaoran cargando a vuestros hijos.

Sakura: Tomoyo! Eso no pasara recuerda que esta comprometido, dijo con pesar.

Tomoyo: Mmm pues yo no lo creo, sino donde esta su prometida?

Meiling: Pues aquí, dijo uniéndose al cuchicheo.

Sakura: Eres tu?

Meiling: Claro que no, es otra persona.

Sakura: La Srita. Kaede?

Meiling: No!

Sakura: Tomoyo?

Meiling: menos.

Tomoyo: A mi no me gusta Li dijo riendo.

Sakura: Pues no se quien sera, por que yo no lo soy.

Meiling: Bueno.

Dan: Oye Shaoran no nos habías dicho que te gustaban los Baby's.

Shaoran: Hay cosas que no saben de mi dijo pasando su mano por la cabecita de Cherry y Xian Hong y haciéndole muecas para que rieran.

Eriol: Shaoran no sabía que querías ser papa, dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Garcian: Vaya, No lo sabia Shaoran, pero no me es difícil imaginarte casado y con familia.

Shaoran: Oigan no quieran meterse en mi vida personal, dijo con un sonrojo.

Irean: Basta de conversaciones raras y sin importancia, mañana sábado empiezan los entrenamientos de Eriol, Ying Fa, Tomoyo, Meiling y Xiao Lang así que a dormir.

Todos: Si!

Irean: Killers 7 quiero hablar con ustedes, en eso Shaoran que tenia a Cherry se la paso a su hermana y se devolvió, tu puedes ir a dormir Shaoran mañana despiertan temprano.

Shaoran: Ok, Buenas noches madre, Compañeros.

Todos: Buenas Noches Shaoran.

Shaoran: Es bueno haber vuelto a casa dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sakura: Shaoran esta aquí cual sera la reacción de mi hermano cuando llegue y como serna los entrenamientos al lado de Shaoran? Con estos pensamientos Sakura se durmió.

Tomoyo: Un gran batalla esta por iniciar. Se acostó a dormir.

Eriol: Aun quedan muchas cosas por saber que nos deparara la suerte esta vez.

Shaoran: La batalla es fácil de ganar, cometer una traición es un acto de despecho hacia los suyos, mañana serán los entrenamientos me pregunto como serán?

Y con estos pensamientos los habitantes de la Mansión Li se durmieron.

**CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………………**

Bueno aquí esta en nuevo capitulo agradezco de nuevo a todos ustedes por usar parte de su tiempo en leer mis lokeras de verdad gracias, por cierto lamento no seguir con mis otros fics como he dicho en la fecha es que todo mi cerebro esta metido en este fic pero veré que hago para arreglar eso, bueno espero que les siga gustando mi historia gracias a **Teddy** del chat por tomarte tu tiempo al igual que otros a leer mis fics y decir que me consideras unas de las mejores lectoras de verdad gracias, bueno ahora me retiro y tratare de todas las semanas subir un Chapter es que poniendo fecha me siento presionada eso es todo, se despide.

**DarkAnnaSujimotto **Ja ne!


	4. Apunte, Disparen A Entrenar!

_Titulo: _**Killer Number 7**

_Autora: _**DarkAnnaSujimotto**

_Titulo Del Capitulo: _**Apunten, Disparen A Entrenar!**

Ya lo se, ya lo se me retrase en subir en capitulo pero he tenido varios problemas familiares y me estoy quedando en casa de mi abuela, ahhh por cierto nota esto es por obligación XD mi abuela y mis tíos y una tía aportaron ideas así que agradecimientos a Karina (Abuela), Héctor, Andy, Miguelito, Marinito (Tíos) y Yokasta (Mi adorada tía)

Buena ahí esta para que no reclamen, ahora con el fic, agradecimiento de Reviews en el otro Chapter. Por cierto Gomen por el capitulo tan largo (el anterior).

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el capitulo anterior…………………………….**

Shaoran: Es bueno haber vuelto a casa dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sakura: Shaoran esta aquí cual sera la reacción de mi hermano cuando llegue y como serna los entrenamientos al lado de Shaoran? Con estos pensamientos Sakura se durmió.

Tomoyo: Un gran batalla esta por iniciar. Se acostó a dormir.

Eriol: Aun quedan muchas cosas por saber que nos deparara la suerte esta vez.

Shaoran: La batalla es fácil de ganar, cometer una traición es un acto de despecho hacia los suyos, mañana serán los entrenamientos me pregunto como serán?

Y con estos pensamientos los habitantes de la Mansión Li se durmieron.

**Actualidad……………………………………………**

RIN, RIN, RIN

: Aaahhh rayos, dijo apagando de un manotazo el reloj despertador un chico de cabellos marrones, ojos color ámbar, y gran estatura, solo he dormido un par de horas, murmuro para si mismo, mejor voy a dar una vuelta, pensó poniéndose una camiseta de mangas cortas negra dado que solo tenia el pantalón de pijama verde y abriendo la puerta de su majestuosa habitación, al parecer su alarma no había despertado a nadie, olvide quitar la configuración de 4:30am a 6:30am, rayos y solo a las 2 AM me logre dormir TT por culpa de ella, dijo bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado, para no hacer ruido y abriendo la puerta que permitía salir al "Jardincito" de la Familia Li, allí se podían admirar varias flores, Orquídeas, Rosas, Margaritas, Girasoles y habían 2 árboles de cerezo había uno al final del extenso "Jardincito" y otro colocado junto a una pileta que en el centro tenia a un ángel con una flecha señalando hacia el cielo por donde brotaba agua esa imagen se le hizo a Shaoran un poco Cursi pensó y siguió caminando hasta acercarse al árbol de cerezo que estaba al final y subir en el hasta la copa del árbol y así quedarse mirando las estrellas y una luna llena que mostraba con su luz lo esplendorosa que podía ser, haciendo que recordara tiempos felices y otros tristes, días con sangre y otros con luz, Esta luna es la misma que presencio el asesinato de Mykaido, si la luna pudiese hablar esto lo dijo en voz alta si darse cuenta.

: Y para que quieres que la luna hable?

Shaoran: Que ahhhhhhh, dijo sujetándose de un rama para no caer al piso, del susto se cayo, quien esta ahí?

Sakura: Lamento haberte asustado, dijo muy apenada dijo colocándose para ayudar a Shaoran dado que utilizaba la carta vuelo.

Shaoran: No necesito tu ayuda, dijo con un levísimo sonrojo y tomando impulso y de un salto estar de nuevo en la copa del árbol.

Sakura: Lo siento solo quería ayudar, no quería asustarte dijo nerviosa y colocándose junto a Shaoran.

Shaoran: Por que estas aquí, Espejo, junto a Ilusión?

Sakura (Espejo): Lo notaste, se ve que si te has vuelto muy fuerte, Shaoran, la razón por la que estoy aquí es que sentí tú presencia salir de la casa y me preocupe.

Shaoran: Segura que es eso? Dijo mirando a espejo expectante.

Sakura (Espejo): Esta bien te lo dire, Nuestra Ama, esta en un sueño muy profundo y no la podemos despertar y pensé que seria bueno que tu la fueses a despertar, dijo con miles de gotas en su cabeza.

Shaoran: Y…Y por que yo, ahí están sus guardianes, exclamo, la verdad si quería ir a ver a Sakura, pero tenía miedo de ver rencor en esos ojos esmeraldas, y ese odio específicamente dirigido a el, de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Sakura (Espejo) : Pensé que hace tiempo lo habías notado, por que eres la persona mas importante para nuestra Ama y ella ha elegido que tu seas quien le acompañe para el resto de su vida o es que ya no sientes nada por ella, dijo muy quitada de la pena la carta.

Shaoran: Bu…bueno si digo no yo aun siento algo por ella pero no se si ella por mi si, pero si esta en un sueño por que no entras mediante la carta sueño, dijo cambiando de tema.

Sakura (Espejo): Lo intentamos pero no nos permite entrar, por eso ven a ayudarle o haré que trueno te electrocute.

Shaoran: Ya, ya no hay que ponerse agresivos, dijo levantando sus manos en señal de que iba, dio un salto y cayo en el piso, mientras espejo iba delante de el guiándolo hacia la ventana de la habitación de Sakura (Ya saben es mas fácil que subir escaleras).

Sakura (Espejo): Esa es la habitación.

Shaoran: Bien y de un salto se poso frente a la ventana y entro dado que ya estaba abierta, y ahí la vio estaba envuelta en sabanas rosadas, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, Shaoran acercándose la zarandeo un poquito.

Shaoran: Sakura vamos despierta, despierta, dijo zarandeadola levemente, bien como esto no funciona, dijo posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura, murmuro, Relampageus y del cuerpo de Shaoran salio un minúsculo rayito que se infiltro en la mente de Sakura, haciendo que esta se despertara de golpe chocando con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Sakura: Ahí mi cabeza, dijo un poco adolorida.

Shaoran: Lo mismo digo, dijo pasando una mano por su frente donde choco con la de Sakura.

Sakura: Hoe? Que haces aquí, Shaoran dijo despertándose de golpe y mirándolo con sorpresa.

Shaoran: Espejo me fue a buscar por que estabas teniendo una pesadilla en la cual no dejabas entrar a ninguna carta a ayudarte.

Sakura: Lamento haberte hecho despertar, Shaoran, dijo bajando la mirada y con mucha pena.

Shaoran: Eeehhh, oye, oye, dijo haciendo que Sakura lo mirase, yo ya estaba despierto así que no tienes por que disculparte.

Sakura: No lo dices para que no me sienta mal?

Shaoran: No, para mi desgracia tenia el reloj de mi amigo Dan y sin querer me quede con el desde ayer antes de venir a la Mansión y me despertó según la hora el se levanta.

Sakura: Y a que hora se levanta normalmente tu y Dan? Dijo con una curiosidad nata de una niña.

Shaoran: A las 4:30am yo normalmente me levanto a las 5:00am o a las 6:30am pero el grandote de Dan necesita alarma y yo no.

Sakura: Yo apenas si puedo levantarme a las 7:00am y es por que Kero y el despertador luchan conmigo.

Shaoran: Bueno, dijo mirando el reloj de mesa que tenia Sakura, son las 5:30am mejor termina de descansar, a las 6:30am tienes que estar en pie para los entrenamientos, dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sakura: Por que no podías dormir, Shaoran?

Shaoran: Gracias a dios estoy de espaldas a ella pensó totalmente sonrojado, bueno, pues, por que tenia mucho calor mintió, nunca le iba a decir que se había quedado pensando en ella y en como se vería con un o una bebe, dado que había visto lo bien que se llevaba con sus sobrinos.

Sakura: Aaaahh esta bien.

Shaoran: Me puedes decir cual fue tu pesadilla?

Sakura: Podríamos hablar de eso mas tarde?

Shaoran: Esta bien tienes esta conversación pendiente conmigo, me tienes que decir que paso por que puede ser algo muy importante, bueno con todo lo que sueñas es importante, descansa, dijo saltado por la ventana.

Sakura: Que habrá querido decir, bueno hablaremos mas tarde de eso, dijo volviéndose a dormir, pero ahora soñando con cierto castaño de ojos color ámbar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Base Double C, Heaven Smiles, Hong Kong.**

ShineBorg: Que tal te ha ido, preciosa, dijo desde el umbral mirando a Shaniag envuelta en sabanas.

Shaniag: Esa niña tiene un guardián.

ShineBorg: Como que un guardián? Dijo acercándose a la cama, situándose al lado de Shaniag.

Shaniag: Es la persona que ella a elegido, para pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, y es muy fuerte por cierto, dijo colocando una mano en su frente de donde salía una pequeña línea roja.

ShineBorg: Mira lo que te ha hecho preciosa, dijo quitando la mano de Shaniag y colocando la suya propia y limpiando la línea de sangre , ya veras como te sentirás mejor dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Shaniag: Enserio, dijo coquetamente.

ShineBorg: Te lo garantizo, dijo uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mansión Li. 6:30AM**

Sakura: Bueno ya estoy lista, pensó bajando las escaleras encontrándose con Tomoyo y Eriol al pie de la escalera, Buenos días Eriol, Tomoyo.

Eriol/Tomoyo: Buenos Días Sakura.

Tomoyo: Te han levantado, Kero y Yue?

Sakura: No me he levantado sola, dijo con una sonrisa en la cara yendo hacia el comedor.

Eriol: Debe estar enferma o algo así dijo con el pánico reflejado en su cara.

Tomoyo: Sakura, se levanto sola, es el Apocalipsis dijo desmayándose, gracias a los buenos reflejos de Eriol, la pudo sujetar.

Eriol: Mi Querida Tomoyo de la impresión te has desmayado, jejeje que bonita eres cuando duermes pensó colocando a Tomoyo en un sofá que había cerca, Tomoyo murmuro, Tomoyo despierta vamos a desayunar bien pasemos al plan B Tomoyo aquí están saliendo Sakura y Shaoran tomados de la mano en trajes de baño.

Tomoyo: Donde, donde están? dijo saltando de repente.

Eriol: Sakura desayunado y Shaoran no se, es la única manera en la que pude despertarte dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Tomoyo: Y yo que me lo creí, dijo con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos.

Eriol: Mejor vamos a comer algo antes de entrenar.

Tomoyo: Si, dijo recobrando la compostura, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta del comedor, y tal fue su sorpresa ver a todo mundo despierto allí unos en pijama y otros vestidos.

Tomoyo: Todavía estoy dormida o que?

Eriol: No estas despierta dijo pellizcándole un brazo.

Tomoyo: Auch exclamo, se nota.

Eriol: Oigan y que hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Garcian: Vamos a ver como entrenan.

Femmei: Claro no pensaron que nos íbamos a perder su entrenamiento.

Meiling: Así estaba todo esto cuando llegue, como un manicomio al principio pensé que me había equivocado de casa y habitación.

Sakura: Digo lo mismo.

Eriol: Bueno y la Sra. Li?  
Meiling: Esta arreglando unos asuntos de Shaoran pero ella y Shaoran ya desayunaron me dijo Wei.

Sakura: Oh.

Meiling: No se como le hacen los dos son muy madrugadores, yo prefiero quedarme dormida hasta las 10:00am si es necesario dijo con sorna.

Dan: A mi me han levantado a patadas dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Kaede y reprimiendo un bostezo.

Kaede: No es mi culpa que seas el único dormilón del aquipo.

Dan: Hay si como no, dijo haciéndole muecas raras a Kaede.

Garcian: Dan deja de comportarte como un niño, hoy tenemos prueba de tiro, le dijeron a Shaoran? Dijo mirando a los Killers a cada uno de ellos.

Keven: No Sr. Pero si desea yo le digo.

Garcian: No, se lo diremos despues de su entrenamiento de la mañana.

Fanren: Oigan podemos ir a verlos a practicar tiro?

Garcian: De eso hablan con su madre, por mi no hay problemas.

Fanren: Entonces iremos, verdad que irán, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo?

Eriol/Sakura/Tomoyo: Claro.

Wei: La Sra. Li me dijo que les avisara que si habían acabado fueran al patio de la casa, síganme por favor.

Todos: Si y siguieron a Wei.

Irean: Buenos días a todos.

Todos: Buenos días Mama, Tía, Sra. Li. (Tía Mei, Madre las hijas y Sra. Li los demás)

Meiling: Donde está Shaoran, tía, dijo acercándose a su tía que se encontraba bajo un árbol de cerezos (Ya van tres árboles) que estaba colocado al borde del patio.

Irean: Arriba.

Todos: Arriba?

Irean: Del Árbol.

Todos: Del Árbol? De repente una sombra se poso detrás de Irean Li.

Shaoran: Parecen Cotorras, están repitiendo todo lo que dice mi madre.

Meiling: Otra vez con tus hábitos de mono primito?

Garcian: Ves no soy el único que piensas que eres mitad mono por estar subiendo así a los árboles.

Shaoran: Haré de cuenta que no escuche nada dijo sujetando con fuerza una espada y una venita se asomaba en su frente.

Irean: Basta de charlas Srita. Daidouji, Eriol gustarían a hacer los honores.

Tomoyo/Eriol: Claro dijeron colocándose en el centro del patio.

Irean: Tomoyo, por favor con tu mente crea un lugar lúgubre, sin vida.

Tomoyo: Bien, dicho esto cerro los ojos y coloco ambas manos a cada lado de su frente, poco a poco, el jardín, la mansión y todo lo demás quedo cubierto por las tinieblas, todo estaba muerto, había cadáveres por todas partes y mucha sangre.

Irean: Eriol quiero que a estos muertos les des vida y los hagas lo más fuerte que puedas.

Eriol: Así sera, dijo mientras sus manos se movían de una lado a otro haciendo que los muertos se levantaran, hasta que el lugar quedo cubierto por un ejercito de muertos.

Sakura: AAAAHHHHH MUERTOS dijo escondiéndose detrás de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Es el entrenamiento, Sakura.

Sakura: En…tre…na...mi…en...to dijo con la cara pálida.

Shaoran: Si, ahora estas aquí y no puedes dar marcha atrás.

Irean: Sakura, Shaoran tienen que salir de la dimensión muerta que ha creado Tomoyo y vencer el ejército de Eriol.

Shaoran: Si hacemos algo no lastimaremos a Los demás, me refiero a Tomoyo o Eriol verdad?

Irean: No, no pasara nada.

Sakura/Shaoran: Bien.

Irean: Tomoyo, termina la dimensión.

Tomoyo: Ok, dijo desapareciendo por completo las presencias de Sakura y Shaoran en la dimensión muerta. Mientras que todos observaban desde afuera la gran esfera que se había formado.

Meiling: Nosotros podemos verlos pero ellos no a nosotros verdad?

Irean: Así es, dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la batalla.

Shaoran: Sakura, no debes asustarte, debes pelear.

Sakura: Pero tengo miedo TT.

Shaoran: Demonios, estos esqueletos son fuertes, dijo echando para atrás a un esqueleton que se acercaba a ellos, ese y otros 100 más.

Sakura: AAAAHHHHHHHHH dijo corriendo alrededor de la dimensión.

Shaoran: Rayos, Sakura ven ayúdame grito, mientras peleaba con unos 5 esquelonts a la vez.

Sakura: Ha…haré lo que pueda, dijo llamando el poder de la estrella.

Shaoran: Bien ahora invoca la carta espada o la que sea y ayúdame.

Sakura: Bien dijo armándose del poco valor que tenia y se lanzo a la batalla. De pronto Sakura y Shaoran habían acabado con todos.

Sakura: Al fin, suspiro.

Shaoran: No estaría tan seguro si fuera tu, mira, dijo señalando el montón de esqueletos amontonándose para crear uno solo y de tamaño descomunal.

Sakura: Shaoran ese te lo dejo a ti dijo corriendo al extremo.

Shaoran: o.0 SAKURA deja de jugar y ven a ayudarme.

Sakura: Esta bien pero no te enojes, ya te ayudo. En ese momento el gigante se abalanzo contra Sakura pero Shaoran fue mas rápido y la salvo.

Sakura: Gracias /

Shaoran: Terminemos esto, dijo haciendo que su espada creciera mas o menos de tamaño de una lanza, pero en vez de hacerse mas pesada se volvió mas ligera.

Sakura: Esta bien acabemos esto, rápido, odio los esqueletos.

Shaoran: así me gusta, mientras que el gigante les lanzaba cuchillas que tenia en todo su cuerpo, cosa que ambos esquivaban con facilidad, en ese momento Shaoran incrusto su espada en la frente del gigante, haciendo una minúscula grieta en el cráneo, mientras Sakura incrustaba la espada en lo que seria en corazón, pero tal fue su sorpresa que salio disparada junto a una costilla del gigante.

Shaoran: Sakura! Maldito esqueleto andante me las pagaras dijo esto mientras concentraba magia en su espada y la enterraba por completo en el cráneo, mientras una luz cegadora destruía por completo al esqueleton gigante dejando hecho polvo.

Shaoran: Sakura, Sakura, despierta dijo sujetando a Sakura por el cuello, Sakura reacciona dijo angustiado.

Sakura: Estoy bi...en Shaoran, solo que me duele el estomago.

Shaoran: Eso se te sanara pronto ya veras, pero necesito que me ayudes a destruir la dimensión de Tomoyo, me escuchas, necesito tu ayuda.

Meiling: Tía, dígale a Daidouji que detenga esto, Kinomoto esta herida.

Tomoyo: No puedo hacerlo, dijo saliendo de la nada, mientras traía sujeto a Eriol de un Hombro.

Meiling: Eriol, que paso?

Eriol: Nada de que preocuparse, la necromancia toma mucha energía de mi cuerpo y me debilite, eso es todo.

Kaede: Y ustedes dos no que estaban adentro haciendo sus entrenamientos.

Dan: Hay mira niña loca, los entrenamientos de ellos fueron hacer cada cosa que se les pidió, a Eriol dar vida a los esqueletos esos, y a Tomoyo hacer la dimensión muerta y no se quedaron adentro por que ya habían cumplido, tontita.

Kaede: Ya veras, en la prueba de tiro te haré un agujero en la cabeza a ver si te entra algo de aire, burro.

Dan: Estas celosa de no haber sabido lo de los entrenamientos lero, lero.

Kaede: Garcian, Jefe, Sr. Pido permiso para matar a un compañero de nombre Dan Smith.

Garcian: Permiso aceptado, acábalo.

Dan: Estas de broma verdad Garcian? Dijo con pánico notable en su voz.

Garcian: Hace mucho quería deshacerme de ti pero como no puedo matarte dado que soy líder.

Dan: Pero si le das tu consentimiento estarías diciendo que tu me mataste por que le dijiste que si, dijo mirando con miedo a Kaede que parecía el mismo demonio, tenia un aura roja al igual sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo y colmillos de vampiro.

Garcian: Tienes razón dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla, el tiene razón detente Kaede lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

Kaede: Bueno dijo volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, sabes Dan la verdad no iba a matarte eres un amigo y aliado despues de todo, era para hacerte sufrir el susto.

Dan: Me han frustrado para el resto de mi vida dijo abrazándose las rodillas y llorando, claro que fingidamente, en la zona que estaba Dan era negra, con cubitos de hielo.

Kaede: Déjenlo ahí, nisquiera lo miren dijo a las chicas de la Familia Li.

Irean: Al parecer ya van a salir.

Dan: Enserio dijo de pie y sin rastro de haber llorado.

Meiling: No que llorando? Dijo mirándolo con una Mirada rara en la cara.

Dan: Bueno…yo

Irean: Lo están logrando.

Shaoran: Por favor Sakura resiste un poco mas, dame tu fuerza para romper la barrera, de repente la mano de Sakura toco la mano donde se encontraba la espada de Shaoran y empezó a brillar, le otorgaba parte de los poderes para romper la dimensión muerta, Shaoran con la otra mano abrazaba a sakura y clavo la espada en el suelo haciendo que empezara a temblar, la dimensión empezó a desmoronarse, empezaban a verse los rayos del sol, que se filtraban por las grietas de la dimensión, Shaoran ejerció mas poder en la espada y la dimensión desapareció permitiendo ver todo normal, en una esquina vio que todos estaban allí y lo ultimo que recordaba era que había caído desmayado encima de Sakura.

**Dos Horas Despues…………………………………………………………..**

Shaoran: Ahí mi cabeza, exclamo.

Sakura: Al fin despertaste dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Shaoran: Estas bien, no te duele nada? Dijo sonrojado por el efusivo saludo de Sakura.

Sakura: Estoy bien, hace una hora que desperté, tu ya llevas dos horas aquí.

Shaoran: QUE DOS HORAS? El grito se escucho por toda la casa.

Garcian: Ya se despertó, dijo leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, vamos a decirle lo de la práctica de tiro, dijo doblando el periódico, y marchándose hacia la habitación de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Dos horas en una cama, vaya al parecer no llegué al limite de mis fuerzas esta vez.

Garcian: Hola, Shaoran, sabes esperaba a que te despertaras para decirte que hoy toca practica de tiro, te espero abajo.

Shaoran: Justo lo que necesito, dispararle al blanco.

Sakura: Que quisiste decir con que no llegaste hasta tus ultimas fuerzas?

Shaoran: Mmm dijo poniéndose de pie, te explico en otro momento, vale?

Sakura: Esta bien dijo bajando las escaleras con Shaoran.

Garcian: Nos esperan afuera, al salir se toparon con 3 Hummer's Negras una todo terreno blanca y un lamborghini Diablo verde perlado.

Garcian: Elijan cualquier auto en el que quieran ir menos el Lamborghini es de este angelito con cuernos dijo señalando a Shaoran.

Shaoran: Hey yo soy un angelito pero sin cuernos me ves cara de que bueno hagamos una cosa ustedes se reparten a mi familia en las Hummer's y yo me llevo a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo (Los lamborghinis diablo tienen dos puertas pero tienen asientos traseros).

Sakura/Eriol/Tomoyo: Enserio?

Shaoran: Si.

Garcian: me parece perfecto, con tal de que no te metas con la ley ni pases los límites de velocidad, bueno contigo solo rezare para que lleguen sanos, contigo de conductor.

Shaoran: Si, si ya lo se, soy un maniático, dijo abriendo la puerta para que de su lado entrara Eriol, Sakura Hizo lo mismo.

Sakura: Es seguro? Dijo mirando a Shaoran que quedaba justo al lado (el conductor, ella pareja de conductor).

Shaoran: Si conduzco yo, si.

Tomoyo: Por cierto Sakura a Yue lo vi subir en uno de los otros autos pero no a Kero.

Sakura: No lo he despertado.

Shaoran: Mejor así no molesta. Los portones de la Mansión se abrieron y Shaoran dijo, tienen los cinturones abrochados?

Todos: Si, temiendo lo peor, dado por las palabras de Garcian.

Shaoran: Que bueno, dijo con una sonrisa malvada en la cara mirando por el retrovisor como Eriol y Tomoyo se ponían blancos, chicos dijo Shaoran para calmarlos solo iré a 130 dijo acelerando, dejando un polvillo atrás avanzando por la ciudad de Hong Kong, nadie la conocía tan bien como el ya la velocidad había subido a 60km/h y los otros tres estaban mas pálidos que la leche, Shaoran sabia que a esa hora no había mucho trafico pero lo mejor era no arriesgarse y tomaba todos los atajos que sabia le llevarían a la base de los Killers en Hong Kong, 30 minutos despues Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo sacaban hacia fuera todo lo que habían comido.

Shaoran: Lo siento, lo mejor sera que no vuelvan a subir conmigo siempre manejo así, dijo desde el umbral, mirando el "espectáculo". Sakura que ya se había lavado y todo le exclamo.

Sakura: Estas loco o que y si te pasa algún accidente? O algo parecido? Dijo angustiada.

Shaoran: No pasara, manejo así desde los 14.

Eriol: Si hubiese sido yo, seguro mi madre me mata.

Shaoran: Creo que olvidaste que mi madre y yo no estábamos juntos en ese entonces dijo muy serio.

Eriol: Lo siento.

Shaoran: No es nada.

Sakura: Lamento…

Shaoran: Oigan basta de disculpas, déjenme ponerme mi ropa de practica, regreso enseguida dijo desapareciendo por unas escaleras.

Dan: Mas nunca vuelvo a subir en un auto con Garcian, es más lento que Babosa dijo apareciendo de repente.

Garcian: No exageres, o prefieres haberte ido con papanatas Shaoran?

Dan: Te soy sincero, siiii, a el le gusta la adrenalina, la velocidad, creo que debieron contratarlo para la película Fast and Furius 1 y 2.

Kaede: Por lo loco que es?  
Keven: Claro que no, por lo rápido que es.

Shaoran: Bien vamos a volarle la cabeza a unos cuantos muñecos dijo bajando las escaleras, Shaoran tenia una camiseta blanca desgastada y el mismo pantalón azul jean con el que llego y un bonito revolver en mano y cargándolo.

Garcian: Vamos entonces, mientras iban caminando se toparon con muchas personas para ser específicos mujeres, altas, bajitas, flacas, llenitas de todo tipo y color (esto ya parece comercial de axe por si no saben que es Axe es un desodorante masculino) todas saludaban al equipo pero mas a Shaoran.

: Hola Shaoran hacia tiempo no te veia guapo, dijo una rubia de ojos grises de piel pálida y muy, muy alta.

Shaoran: Aaah hola Sandra, que tal, con permiso tengo trabajo que hacer, estas eran las frías respuestas que les daba a las mujerzuelas como les llamo Sakura en su mente cosa que Tomoyo pudo reconocer como "celos" (Y esta que hace leyendo mentes?)

Garcian: Ya llegamos, A por cierto Shaoran prepara tu bolígrafo para lo próxima vez que vengas tal vez ya hayan 100 club de fans tuyas aquí.

Shaoran: Cállate dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y rompiendo las mangas cortas de su camiseta, empecemos, cada uno se coloco en un cubiculo para poder dispara a su blanco sin interferir al otro acompañante.

Garcian: A colocarse audífonos, poner música, a jugar.

Los espectadores estaba afuera mirando por un cristal anti-balas y otro montón de gente mirando por ahí mismo o la pantalla que indicaba los puntos, era como jugar a The House Of Dead pero con balas y armas reales y los blancos tenían círculos negros, como tiros al blanco, Kaede y Shaoran iban a la delantera con 30 muertos, hasta que Garcian dijo receso, fueron a tomar agua, dieron 2 vueltas por ahí y volvieron Kaede y Shaoran sintonizaron la misma canción solo que Kaede la tarareaba y Shaoran la Cantaba muy bajito, apenas audible dado que no recordaba que lo estaban observando, el no era muy apto para cantar pero había un dúo por ahí que había escrito una canción que a el simplemente le encantaba y encajaba justamente con su situación con Sakura (la canción estará en letras acostadas.).

Shaoran: Ya con este tiro acabo, dijo cargando el revolver color plata y disparando justo en el centro del blanco.

Garcian: Acabo Shaoran gano por 98 puntos. En ese instante Shaoran se volvió a poner los audífonos, y para su sorpresa encontró esa canción que tanto le gustaba y sin darse cuenta empezó a cantarla en voz alta, mientras recogía todo su equipo para las prácticas.

Irean: Es bueno con el arma.

Eriol: Tiene razón. De repente se quedo de piedra al escuchar a Shaoran Li cantando, todos los presentes se quedaron mudos, claro todos menos los 7 Killers que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar Shaoran cantar.

_Me levante con ganas de escribirte algo,_

_Y me salio esta canción que a ti te canto_

_, no se si la escucharas pero a mi me da igual,_

_Es una simple excusa para decirte lo mucho que me gustas,_

_Quiero ponerle mi apellido a tú nombre,_

_Quiero saber todo lo que tu vida esconde,_

_Y ponerle color a todo tu dolor y darte lo que pidas por el resto de mi vida_

_, quiero cantar una canción que te enamore,_

_Cada 14 de febrero enviarte flores, pa' que pienses en mi, pa' que mas nunca llores, quiero cantar una canción que te enamore_

_Quiero ponerle mi apellido a tu nombre,_

_Quiero saber todo lo que tu vida esconde,_

_Y ponerle color a todo tu dolor, darte lo que me pidas por el resto de mi vida,_

_Quiero cantar una canción que te enamore,_

_Cada 14 de febrero enviarte flores, pa' que pienses en mi, pa' mas nunca llores, quiero cantar una canción que te enamore,_

_Que te haga suspirar,_

_Que te haga enamorar,_

_Una canción que escuches ya de mí pensar,_

_Quiero cantar una canción que te enamore, Cada 14 de febrero enviarte flores, pa' que pienses en mi, pa' que mas nunca llores quiero cantar una canción que te enamore, quiero cantar una canción que te enamore, cada 14 de febrero enviarte flores, pa que pienses en mi, pa que mas nunca llores, quiero cantar una canción que te enamore, quiero cantar una canción que te enamore!_

**Artistas: **_Servando y Florentino._

**Tema: **_Una canción que te enamore._

Kaede entrando a la sala donde estaban todos- oigan que les pasa parece que vieron un fantasma o algo así, todos tenían un ojo cuadrado y la boca le llegaba a un estado casi kilométrico, bueno menos Irean Li.

Sakura: Shaoran siempre canta, a voz de pulmón?

Dan: La verdad, si, se refugio en la música, despues de que Kaede destruyera la guitarra que le regale de cumpleaños.

Kaede: Yo no le rompí nada a Shaoran, pero contigo are una excepción te romperé el cuello, o prefieres los brazos y piernas? Dijo con maldad.

Dan: Si me atrapas te prometo te dire, que quiero que me rompas, dijo saliendo corriendo de la estancia.

Kaede: Me las pagaras, basura, dijo corriendo tras el.

Coyote: Esos dos no pueden negar que se quieren dijo entrando con una escopeta, por instinto todos levantaron las manos hacia arriba, oigan no les voy a hacer nada bajen las manos, que parecen que les estuviera pidiendo la corona de la reina de Inglaterra, todos bajaron las manos.

Keven: Oigan y Shaoran?

Coyote: Oye ya no le llamas Sr.?

Keven: El me amenazo que si le volvía a decir Sr. Me cortaba las manos y como yo quiero mis manitas.

Sakura: Y si lo vuelves a llamar Sr. Estas seguro de que te corta las manos?

Keven: Se que no lo hará pero hay un dicho que dice "Prevenir es mejor que lamentar"

Garcian: Oigan y Dan, Kaede y Shaoran?

Shaoran: Estoy aquí, dijo entrando con una camisa manga corta color azul y el poloshirt (O T-shirt como le conozcan) blanco, para que soy bueno, dijo.

Meiling: Vaya primito, no sabia que podías cantar tan lindo, dijo con tono de maldad tenebrosa.

Shaoran: RAYOS volví a cantar en voz alta, exclamo rojo como tomate.

Eriol: Que pensabas que cantabas en tu mente?dijo con una sonrisa estrafalaria en la cara.

Tomoyo: No leere tu mente, pero por como estas de rojo, diremos que si pensaste eso, dijo grabándolo con la cámara.

Rin, Rin, Rin, (bueno este es un celular)

Coyote: Pues no es el mío, dijo con acento mexicano.

Shaoran: Es el mío, Si Shaoran habla.

: Hola Killer 7.

Shaoran: Sr. A que le debo su llamada?

: Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, lo sabes.

Shaoran: Si Suda51 por que me ha llamado, no creo que sea simplemente por Honor a los Nombres ni presentaciones.

Suda51: Hoy me informaron que, Heaven Smiles, llego a Japón.

Shaoran: Si, dijo temiendo lo peor.

Suda51: Dos de los mas fuertes están en Hong Kong esperando que den un paso en falso y borrarlos del mapa, bueno eso era todo, cuida mucho a mis muchachos niño, como yo te cuide a ti, se corto la línea.

Shaoran: Garcian, sigueme.

Todos: Oigan queremos saber.

Garcian: Bueno, lo que me tengas que decir a mi, se lo puedes decir a ellos no, dijo levantando un ceja.

Shaoran: Koi, ve a buscar a Dan y Kaede.

Koi: Ya voy, chinito y se fue en 5 minutos volvía con Kaede y con un Dan medio golpeado, la encontré haciéndole una llave al cuello, dijo Koi.

Kaede: Y que nos quieres decir, dijo con mucha calma.

Shaoran: Suda51 me llamo, el Heaven Smiles ya llego a Japón, y según dijo dos de los mas fuertes están aquí, en Hong Kong.

Garcian: Eso ya lo teníamos previsto, cual es tu preocupación entonces?

Shaoran: Que según Suda51 solo esperan que demos un paso en falso, y bum nos explotan la cabeza con una bala de 16 cm.

Kaede: Y?

Shaoran: Son idiotas o que, no entienden nos están observando, nos están espiando, con una vidente.

Todos: Vidente?

Shaoran: No saben que es un vidente? Exclamo.

Todos: Si.

Eriol: Y como estas tan seguro de ello?

Irean: Las presencias, no notas sus presencias a varios kilómetros de la redonda no es cierto?

Shaoran: Exacto, pero con una vidente solo hay que pedirle que vea lo que ellos quieran y ya.

Garcian: No te creo, eso es imposible.

Shaoran: Seguro, pero es lo mas probable dado que si Suda51 me dice que dos de los mas fuertes del Heaven están aquí que demonios quieres que piense dijo mirando a Garcian, con la mirada mas fría del mundo.

Sakura levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase- Me podrían decir quienes son los "Heaven Smiles"?

Kaede: NO SABES QUIENES SON LOS HEAVEN SMILES? Exclamo.

Sakura: Pues…No dijo con miles de gotas en su nuca.

Kaede: En verdad si que eres distraída.

Meiling: Siempre lo he dicho, Kinomoto vive en su propia nube y nadie la bajara de allí.

Sakura: Oigan, solo hice una pregunta corriente, dijo enojándose.

Tomoyo: Sakura, estoy segura que Li te explicara quienes son pero mejor calmate, si, dijo calmando a Sakura.

Eriol: Bueno Shaoran, empieza tu explicación, inmediatamente.

**Continuara………………………………………………………………..**

Hey para que no se quejen ya les hice el capitulo mas corto (en el word son 11 paginas, el capitulo anterior fueron 21) y quiero decirles que ya estoy en mi casita, cuando empecé a escribir el fic estaba donde mi abuela y en el transcurso llegue a mi casa XD bueno me retiro espero muchos Reviews por favor os lo ruego TT XD


	5. La Llegada de Touya Kinomoto y El Heaven

Hola se que me querrán matar pero tengo excusa, mi papa tiene la PC todos los días en el negocio de computadoras que tenemos bueno el caso es que solo podré subir fics los Sábados por fis sean comprensivos (as) pronto tendré una compu. Para mi solita solo sean pacientes ¿si? Bueno ahora agradecimientos a:

**Yohko Bennintong**_Bueno a mi tambien me daría vergüenza que en una práctica de voleibol me dijeran "Hey estas cantando"y yo pensando que era en mi mente, me muero de vergüenza XD gracias por los reviews y disculpa el capitulo 3 tan laaarrrrgoo._

**Steve Tyler: **_Gracias por considerarme poeta Steve XD que bueno que te gustara la canción aunque solo haya sido por el 14 de Febrero, te cuidas gracias por los reviews y por leer mis locuras._

**Akatsuki: **_Bueno, acerca de que el Príncipe sea Li no te puedo dar comentarios, acerca de la llegada de Touya mi querida Akatsuki en este episodio lo veras por fin claro con sus demonios afuera cuando se encuentre con Shaoran y en la manera que lo encuentra, espero disfrutes el fic y gracias por tu review._

**Serenity-Princess: **_Bueno acerca de la carita de Sakura cuando sepa quien es la prometida, solo imagina tu cara si Shaoran- Kun se hace real y te dijera que te casaras con el XD._

**Bueno ya he cumplido agradecí los reviews de el capitulo 3 y 4 y ahora disfruten el fic.**

_Titulo:_** Killer Number 7**

_Autora_**: DarkAnnaSujimotto.**

_Titulo De Capitulo: _**La Llegada de Touya Kinomoto y El Heaven Smiles.**

**En el Capitulo Anterior…………………………………………...**

Kaede: NO SABES QUIENES SON LOS HEAVEN SMILES? Exclamo.

Sakura: Pues…No dijo con miles de gotas en su nuca.

Kaede: En verdad si que eres distraída.

Meiling: Siempre lo he dicho, Kinomoto vive en su propia nube y nadie la bajara de allí.

Sakura: Oigan, solo hice una pregunta corriente, dijo enojándose.

Tomoyo: Sakura, estoy segura que Li te explicara quienes son pero mejor calmate, si, dijo calmando a Sakura.

Eriol: Bueno Shaoran, empieza tu explicación, inmediatamente.

**Actualidad………………………………………………………………….**

Shaoran: Que explicación?Dijo con mirada impasible.

Garcian: Quieren saber que es el Heaven Smiles en realidad?

Todos: Siiii.

Femmei: O sera que al final de cuentas ustedes no saben quienes son ese Heaven Smiles?  
Dan: Claro que sabemos, exclamo, sino…sino…sino…

Fanren: Sino que?

Shaoran: Sino, no estuviéramos aquí.

Garcian: Pero recuerden dijo mirando a su equipo que estamos aquí para proteger a la Dueña de las Cartas.

Sakura: A mi, de que?Dijo con cautela.

Kaede: Pues del Heaven Smiles.

Eriol: Y que tiene que ver Sakura con ellos, dijo con ojos brillantes.

Coyote: Bueno, según tenemos entendido el Heaven quiere el poder de las cartas para así poder darle vida a sus que, Dan?

Dan: Armas humanas, conocidos por ellos como Human-botic.

Yukito que hasta el momento no había dicho ni jota- en específico que son esos Human-Botics? Dijo con curiosidad

Dan: Que bueno que preguntas, bueno según pude ver, son humanos seleccionados del ejercito de Heaven Smiles y de aquellos que murieron anteriormente en alguna batalla, sus órganos, alguno de sus órganos son extraídos y se cambian por partes robóticas, en vez de un corazón tienen una placa que protege algo y la mitad de su cabeza tambien pero de todos ellos solo hay dos con corazones humanos, pero no pude ver mas ni saber quienes eran por que se activo la alarma.

Sakura: Qui…quieren mis cartas para esas cosas tan terribles, dijo casi en un sollozo.

Garcian: Srita, Sakura, dijo preocupado por el estado de la chica todo el color de su cara le había abandona.

Tomoyo: Sakura, no te preocupes no permitiremos que te hagan daño a ti o a las cartas, dijo abrazando a su amiga y mirando a los demás.

Eriol: Y bueno aparte de esos experimentos, que mas hacen en total, para el mundo quienes son ellos?

Garcian: El Heaven Smiles en si es el grupo de terroristas mas temido por las grandes naciones, Estados Unidos es una de las naciones que están bajo las ordenes del Heaven Smiles.

Fuutie: Pero como es posible si desde que puedo recordar nunca han vuelto a atacar EE.UU. desde el derrocamiento de las torres gemelas (si lo se, pero no iba a poner desde la 2da guerra mundial o si?)

Garcian: Eso es muy fácil el Heaven controla los medios de comunicación y se han convertido el los mayores terroristas de la Historia, nuestro jefe Harman Smith conocido como Suda51 es el líder de nuestro equipo, en pocas palabras las Naciones Unidas decidieron que había que crear a un equipo que no tuviera miedo a proteger su país, y que fuese altamente profesional, en que sentido de profesional, bueno que a final de cuentas nunca temiéramos dar la vida por alguno de nuestros compañeros o nuestro país, podemos manejar desde una P2K Silencer hasta un tanque de guerras y misiles Nazi, pero al final de todo moriremos protegiendo nuestro país.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Coyote: Así es aunque quisiéramos no podríamos salir del equipo a menos que el Presidente del respectivo equipo nos mande a volar, cosa que seria inútil, dado que desde niños lo único que sabemos es manejar un arma.

Dan: Aunque quisiéramos olvidar todo lo que hemos hecho no podríamos dado que, eso es parte común en nuestras vidas.

Meiling: Ósea que Shaoran nunca saldrá de ese estupido equipo, exclamo exasperada.

Shaoran: No, meiling, aunque yo lo desee no podré salir del equipó, si me caso como esta por pasar esa persona esta en riesgo de morir por mis enemigos, pero se que aunque le diga a esa persona mis motivos por no casarme, dijo mirando a su madre y despues a Sakura para dejar la mirada allí, se que esa persona insistirá en que todo estará bien.

Kaede: Creo que saben lo suficiente como para saber que tienen que andar con cuidado, verdad?

Eriol: Bien, creo que todos hemos entendido pero hay algo que no encaja, si tienen que cuidar a Sakura-Chan, no le deberían asignar un guardián o mejor dicho guardaespaldas, dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Sakura: Hoe? No creo necesitar un Guardaespaldas, me se cuidar sola y además tengo a Kero y a Yue.

Shaoran: Pues mi estimada Srita. Aunque usted sepa cuidarse sola, y tenga sus guardianes, no sabe como enfrentarse a un miembro del Heaven Smiles, dijo con sorna.

Sakura: Si puedo, dijo con orgullo.

Shaoran: Ha peleado con un miembro del Heaven Smiles alguna vez? Pregunto irónico

Sakura: Bueno… pues no. Dijo, admitiendo una derrota.

Garcian: Al parecer acabaron de hablar, bueno si en verdad ya teníamos en mente quien debería proteger a Lady Kinomoto, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ello que sera Shaoran.

Sakura/Shaoran: ¿Qué QUIENES HAN DECIDO ESO?

Garcian: Bueno, tu madre, Li, y todo el equipo y usted Srita. Kinomoto tendrá que obedecer o sera presa fácil para el Heaven Smiles.

Shaoran: Pero por que yo dijo sonrojado levemente pero sonrojado, aquí están Dan, Coyote, Keven, Kaede, Mask, Koi aunque sea solo un suplente y tu por que precisamente yo. (Han notado que Mask Smith apenas si lo he hecho hablar? Es que es muy callado)

Mask: Bueno Shaoran, dijo sorprendiendo a todos, es que como tú eres el más responsable y por así decirlo el que ha tenido más tacto con ella eres tu, llegamos a esa conclusión.

Coyote: Por cierto me parece escuchar campanadas de boda, ese comentario hizo que Shaoran se pusiera rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, y ese comentario hizo entristecer a Sakura, olvidaba que Shaoran estaba comprometido.

Sakura: Con permiso voy a dar una vuelta, dijo con pocos ánimos y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Shaoran: Ven la han hecho poner triste por que cree que me voy a casar con una desconocida, exclamo con ira.

Coyote: Hey hermano tranquilízate, pensé que a estas alturas ella ya sabia que era tu prometida.

Este comentario dejo de piedra a todos los presentes que no sabían que la que se iba a casar con Shaoran era Sakura (Eriol, Tomoyo, las Hermanas Li y Yukito)

Tomoyo: ¿Hemos escuchado bien?

Eriol: Has dicho que Sakura es tu prometida?

Las Hermanas Li: Kawaii!

Yukito: Esto no le va a gustar a Touya, dijo nervioso.

Shaoran se quedo de piedra, había olvidado a Touya Kinomoto era raro que el no estuviera allí cuidándola, pero temía que el iba a aparecer en escena pronto.

Shaoran: Voy a buscar a Sakura, este lugar es inmensamente grande y…y bueno puede perderse dijo cerrando la puerta.

Garcian Vamos a terminar de recoger todo para marcharnos a casa.

Todos: Siiii

Tomoyo: (En negritas subrayadas significa Tomoyo hablando mentalmente con…)** Eriol, Eriol.**

Eriol: **Si Tomoyo.**

Tomoyo: **¿Qué piensas acerca de todo esto? Veras lo feliz que se pondrá Sakura cuando sepa que ella es la prometida de Shaoran. **Dijo con estrellas en los ojos, cosa que extraño a los presentes.

Eriol: **Te olvidas de Touya, Tomoyo – Chan? Además no creo que sea el mejor momento para decirle a Saku – Chan que tiene un compromiso.**

Tomoyo: **Si es cierto, a mi primo le dará un infarto cuando sea el momento de enterarse.**

Eriol: **Hablaremos con mas calma en la Mansión.**

Tomoyo: **Vale, tienes razón, esto puede ser agotador.** Y solo vio que Eriol asentía.

Garcian: Bueno vamonos a casa.

Yukito: Pero y el Joven Li y Sakura?

Coyote: Shaoran se sabe el camino a su casa, no te asustes Guardián, que Shaoran no es de los que se propasan dijo marchándose y riendo por lo bajo.

Yukito: Pero como sabe que soy un Guardián? Se pregunto con mucha curiosidad mientras acompañaba a los otros a la Salida de la Base de los Killers.

**2do Piso Base Killers.**

Shaoran: Pero donde rayos se habrá metido Sakura. Se preguntaba constantemente, había preguntado a todo aquel que se le había cruzado en su camino, pero no le podían decir nada, de repente vio una silueta moverse, cerca de la escalera del tercer piso, temiendo que Sakura se asustara por lo que viera allí arriba, por que si no mal recordaba ahí estaban todas las cosa estrafalarias de los Seven Killers y si mal no recordaba habían unos estantes con mascaras de…

X: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, se escucho en el tercer piso acelero el paso y subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encontró con una Sakura en medio del marco de la puerta, con una mano en su boca, y llorando silenciosamente.

Shaoran: Sakura. Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar que la llamaban, volteo lentamente la mirada (estaba de espaldas a Shaoran) y se lanzo a sus brazos.

Sakura: Shaoran, ahí hay alguien muerto, sollozo mas fuerte.

Shaoran: Claro que no, esa es la habitación donde guardamos las cosas de Hallowen, cosas de miedo.

Sakura: Te digo que hay alguien muerto ahí! Dijo exasperada, casi histérica. Shaoran preocupado, por la reacción de Sakura Dijo:

Shaoran: Entonces voy a ver quien es, pero al decir esto Sakura se sujeto mas fuerte a su camisa, no te preocupes no pasara nada, dijo soltándose del agarre de Sakura y dando los 4 pasos y medio que lo alejaban de la habitación, cuando entro se sorprendió al notar un fuerte olor a sangre y a algo como si estuviese podrido, Shaoran busco a tientas el interruptor, cerciorándose a la vez de que Sakura se mantuviera alejada por lo que sea que apareciese en escena, cuando encontró el interruptor, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el sonido del golpe alerto a Sakura, se oía un jaleo, puñetazos, patadas, cosas destruyéndose, mientras que Shaoran trataba de concentrarse sentía un liquido bajándole por el cuello, siguiendo camino hacia su espalda y dolía y mucho, trataba de concentrarse en el blanco pero el golpe lo atontaba por momentos y eso fueron golpes para Shaoran, pero Sakura desde afuera estaba hecha un manojo de nervios no sabia que hacer, lo mejor seria llamar a los otros Killers, pero tendría que recorrer mucho, tal vez cuando volvieran Shaoran pudiera estar No pienses eso se dijo no pienses eso, que tonta tengo mi Báculo Mágico,  Y dijo: Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma, ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo Libérate! Shaoran desde se semi-inconciencia escucho un libérate, lejano y de repente se puso de pie, y para su sorpresa podía ver bien en la oscuridad, desde afuera se veia una luz intensa que permitía ver con claridad gran parte la habitación, cuando Shaoran se percato del sujeto que lo había agredido, el sujeto sorprendido por tal energía se cubrió los ojos y Shaoran aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero fue tal su sorpresa al chocar contra la dura y sólida mandíbula del sujeto, parecía que la tenia de metal, en ese instante entra Sakura con la carta Espada y empieza a atacar al sujeto, en un momento el sujeto esquivo un ataque de Sakura por tres pelitos de rana pero no pudo evitar la bala que se acercaba a el con gran velocidad, y como por un resorte Shaoran protegió a Sakura, por si algún pedazo del sujeto volaba hacia ella, gracias a dios estaba a una distancia considerablemente lejos del sujeto, el tipo cometió el error de saltar hacia atrás, y alejarse de Sakura y justo allí le dio la bala en el Cráneo.

Shaoran: Estas bien? Pregunto mirando directamente los verdes ojos de Sakura.

Sakura: Si y estoy bien pero y tu como estas? Dijo preocupada mirando hacia arriba directamente lo ojos de el cosa que la sonrojo fue cuando Shaoran tambien la miraba a los ojos.

Shaoran: Bien aparte del golpe en la cabeza, estoy perfectamente.

Sakura: Estas sangrando! Dijo cuando dejo de abrazarlo y pasar su mano por el cuello de el.

Shaoran: Eso no es nada, pero segura que esta mejor, hace rato estabas más pálida que una hoja, dijo medio sonrojado.

Sakura: Por cierto, que era eso que te ataco y ese olor a muerto?

Shaoran: Lo que nos ataco era lo que despedía ese olor a muerte, pero mejor vamonos, vayamos a casa.

Sakura: Si pero y este desastre y esa cosa, dijo mirando al ser todavía con una parte de la cabeza sujeta por una placa metálica cosa que le causo a Sakura Nauseas.

Shaoran: Dire abajo que vengan a limpiar y que manden a Dan a revisar ese Cadáver ambulante, dijo bajando las escaleras con Sakura.

Sakura: Ooohhh.

Shaoran: ¿Qué?

Sakura: No siento la presencia de los demás en este lugar.

Shaoran: Mmm yo tampoco, dijo concentrándose, están de camino a casa.

Sakura: y eso como lo sabes, dijo con curiosidad guardando la llave del Báculo

Shaoran: Puedo sentir la presencia de la personas a mas de un Kilómetro a la redonda, la verdad no se hasta donde puedo llegar a sentir presencias.

Sakura: Vaya, parece que haz entrenado mucho este tiempo, dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

Shaoran: Lo mismo digo, ya estaban en el primer piso.

Sakura: A quien buscas, dijo mirando a Shaoran que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

Shaoran: A una chica, mas o menos de tu altura.

Sakura: Aaahh, dijo entristeciéndose.

Shaoran, notando esa tristeza dijo: es a quien enviare a observar al cuerpo de arriba, sigueme, dijo agarrandola de la mano cosa que hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Pasaron por varios pasillos de paredes de color blanco, otras paredes blancas, otras verdes hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que en vez de paredes tenia cristales, el piso era de mosaico negro, en la pared cristalizada de la derecha, habían unas 15 personas, entrenando Artes Marciales, y en la derecha había otro grupo pero de 20 personas luchando con espadas, navajas, cuchillos, bueno con todo lo relacionado a "Filoso".

Sakura: Esto que es dijo señalando ambas habitaciones cristalizadas.

Shaoran: Son las primeras salas de entrenamiento, son los niveles básicos para aprender a pelear y usar las armas, lo demás niveles están mas arriba, dijo levantando su cabeza, y para sorpresa de Sakura vio a un montón de pies en el cristal, hubo un chico que cayo de lleno en el piso quedando con la cara aplastada al cristal, mirando justamente hacia abajo, pero el chico de inmediato se puso de pie envitando así el pie de su oponente le diera en la espalda.

Sakura: Ellos pueden mirar hacia abajo? Pregunto asustada.

Shaoran: No, al igual que nosotros no podemos ver debajo de nuestros pies, aquí abajo hay un laboratorio, y ellos, dijo señalando las paredes de cristal, tampoco pueden vernos.

Sakura: Ya veo.

Shaoran: Vamos, dijo jalando a Sakura a entrar a la puerta que quedaba entre las dos paredes de cristal, al entrar, Sakura se sorprendió, donde entraron era un despacho, gigantesco, con alfombra color rojo, en el centro había un escritorio en caoba, el techo tenia unos Dragones dibujados, en distintos colores, en un rincón había montones de libros todos pulcramente ordenados.

Sakura: De quien es esto?

Shaoran: De Laurent King.

Sakura: Y donde esta esa persona? En ese momento donde estaban todos los libros se abrió una puerta permitiendo ver a un chico de cabellos rubios, alto, fornido, con los ojos color avellana.

Laurent: Hola, Shaoran – Kun, dijo con una gran sonrisa y con unos fólder agarrados en su mano derecha.

Shaoran: Hola Laurent, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura te presento a Laurent King, Jefe de Científicos Locos de Los Killers, mucho gusto dijeron a la vez.

Laurent: Y bueno que haces por aquí?

Shaoran: Y Keithlin?

Laurent: Mi hermana gemela? Bueno esta trabajando en un proyecto en el laboratorio, que pasa, ademas por que estas sangrando?

Shaoran: Necesito que vallan a observar en el cuarto de sustos, debe haber un cadáver, quiero que lo examinen y para la próxima semana me tengan un buen informe, dicho esto se fue junto a Sakura.

Laurent: Cadáver viviente?

Sakura: Por que te has ido sin despedirte, dijo subiendo al auto de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Por que si digo "Adiós Laurent" dirá "Shaoran quien es la chica que te tiene así" dijo imitando la profunda voz de Laurent.

Sakura: Y no hay ninguna chica que te traiga loco de atar?dijo mirando por la ventanilla de auto.

Shaoran: Si, hay una chica pero creo que ella no lo sabe, dijo dando marcha al auto, esta vez Shaoran fue mas tranquilo al conducir solo iba a 100 KM/H, el transcurso desde la Base hasta la Mansión Li fue muy silencioso y por todo el dic completo lo ultimo que se dijeron al entrar fue un "Buenas Noches"

**A La Noche Siguiente:**

Irean: Shaoran quiero que sepas que entras a la Universidad Hinime Kaiko en la próxima semana, pero tienes que pasar antes unas pruebas el día de entrada así que tendrás que ir mas temprano de lo normal te estarán esperando.

Shaoran: Muy bien madre.

Sakura: Genial tambien lo tendré que ver en la Universidad.

Wei: Disculpen, pero la Srita. Sakura tiene una llamada desde Japón.

Sakura: Compermiso y atravesó la puerta del comedor, Sakura habla, al otro lado se oyó la voz de…

Touya: Hola Monstruo, como estas?

Sakura: Hermano, bueno estoy muy bien y ustedes como están? Como se encuentra papa?

Touya: Todos estamos bien, pero te llamaba para decirte que el vuelo mi vuelo va llegando a Hong Kong a eso de las 10: 00AM, es para que no te tome de sorpresa.

Sakura: Bien, el Lunes cierto?

Touya: Si, bueno monstruo tengo que terminar de armarme de paciencia para Akizuki, así que nos vemos.

Sakura: Que descanses hermano, dijo riendo, se corto la línea.

Shaoran: Ya has acabado de utilizar el teléfono, dijo asustando a Sakura.

Sakura: Si, me has asustado Shaoran.

Shaoran: Lo siento, bueno, es Eriol que lo quiere utilizar yo me voy a dormir.

Sakura: Bien, buenas noches, Shaoran, dijo sonrojándose.

Shaoran: Buenas noches Sakura, dijo subiendo las escaleras.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Base Double C, Heaven Smiles, Hong Kong**

ShineBorg: Ese tonto, al parecer no es tan tonto, destruyo un Seargent.

Shaniag: Bueno, lo suponíamos o no? Dijo mirando a su lado a ShineBorg.

ShineBorg: Si, pero no que lo acabara tan pronto dijo mirando un dispositivo que tenia un bombillito amarillo, lo ha acabo con un poco de dificultades, sonrió.

Shaniag: Tu crees? Dijo trazando círculos en el fornido pecho de ShineBorg.

ShineBorg: Si lo estoy dijo pasando una de sus manos por el hermoso cabello negro casi azulado de la chica, pero por que no hablamos de cosas mas entretenidas, dijo sonriendole picaramente.

Shaniag: Como que cosas, dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

ShineBorg: Mañana podremos hablar de todo los asesinatos que quieras, pero ahora hablemos del sabor que tienen tus labios te parece…pero Shaniag, no pudo terminar dado que ShineBorg ya había posado sus labios en los de ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Base Heaven Smiles, Japón.**

Kun Lan: ¿Qué has dicho?

Zeng: El Joven Kuramishio envió un corto mensaje que decía, Li Derroto Seargent.

Kun Lan: Maldita sea, ese mocoso destruirá todos mis planes si no lo detenemos pronto, dijo enojado, escupiendo cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Iyashi: Gracias Zeng, por avisarnos, puedes marcharte.

Zeng: Si Sr. Iyashi, como ordene dijo haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Iyashi: Que quieres que haga?

Kun Lan: Encuentra a la portadora de Las Cartas, el tiempo se nos esta agotando.

Iyashi: Como ordene, Sr., con su permiso me retiro.

Kun Lan: Iyashi.

Iyashi: Si Señor?

Kun Lan: No pienses en traicionarme algún día, se que no lo harás, pero si lo haces, serás mi soldado personal.

Iyashi: Eso Sr. Téngalo por seguro, mi traición se pagara con un castigo infernal no?  
Kun Lan: Has entendido bien ahora márchate necesito pensar.

Iyashi: Si Señor, ya afuera de la habitación bajando las escaleras pensó: Si las cosas salen como lo planeo tu sufrirás el infierno verdadero Kun Lan Li, el Traidor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mansión Li, Hong Kong Llegada de Touya Kinomoto.**

Tomoyo: Sakura por dios ya calmate, me tienes mareada con tu vaivén.

Sakura: Lo siento Tomoyo, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa.

Eriol: Es comprensible.

Kero: Un aliado, ves mocoso, el hermano de Sakura tambien viene no te permitiremos que te le acerques, ni que le toques un pelo, dijo riendo como loco.

Sakura: Hay Kero todos, los días estas mas loco.

Yukito: Bueno, la suerte es que Touya a cambiado un poco, así que cuando te vea no se te lanzara encima a caerte a golpes desde que te vea Shaoran, dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Shaoran: Eso es un alivio dijo sarcástico, eran los únicos que estaban en la Mansión, Shaoran no tenia mucho de haber llegado de las pruebas Universitarias, La Sra. Li estaba de compras con sus hijas y no por que quisiese, Los Killers, se habían ido a la Base Killer a ver el informe del ser que ataco a Shaoran la semana pasada y Meiling estaba en la Universidad, Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo tenían el Lunes libre así que se quedaron en la Mansión esperando que Wei llegara con Touya.

Yukito: Me voy a mi habitación y se fue.

Kero: Iré a la cocina y se fue. (No tengo que decir a que fue a la cocina cierto?)

Sakura: Me voy a dar una vuelta, dijo con los nervios todavía.

Shaoran: Yo me voy al Jardín, y se fue.

Eriol: Cuidado si te pierdes Sakura.

Sakura: No te preocupes, y salio por la puerta principal.

Eriol: Te tragas el cuento del Jardín?

Tomoyo: No y sospecho que tu tampoco.

Eriol: Vamos a esperar a ver que pasa esta vez no quisiera enfrentarme a Shaoran.

Tomoyo: No siempre podremos hacerles de celestinos, dijo con una sonrisa que causo que Eriol se pusiera rojo como tomate, estas bien Eriol? Dijo preocupada acercándose a Eriol para tomarle la temperatura, esto causo que Eriol se desmayara, mientras Tomoyo decía Estas bien? Eriol, Eriol, mientras Eriol tenía Espirales en los ojos.

Shaoran: Como llegaste hasta aquí arriba, dijo mirando a Sakura que vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta que tenia el las siglas de la Universidad Hinime Kaiko.

Sakura: Bueno pues subiendo, dijo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran: Ya me imaginaba que así lo habías hecho dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero mejor bajamos por que tu Hermano esta por llegar, esta a dos manzanas de aquí.

Sakura: Vaya, si voy al bosque tratare de ir contigo.

Shaoran: Por que?

Sakura: Si la brújula se estropea tu servirías como una, dijo riéndose y bajando del árbol.

Shaoran: Ya veras, dijo bajando a la misma velocidad de Sakura del árbol, la persiguió hasta la entrada de verja del Jardín y la tiro (fue sin querer entiendan) quedando el encima de ella, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sakura: No, Shaoran basta, Jajajja, por favor basta Shaoran.

Shaoran: Discúlpate por decirme reemplazo de brújula.

Sakura: Nunca.

Shaoran: Enserio, no lo harás? Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Sakura: No, dijo desafiándolo.

Shaoran: Bien, dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura: Gracias, pero sintió como Shaoran la jalaba hacia el, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Shaoran: Creías que no iba a tomar venganza? Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura: La verdad, es que no, no pensé que tomarías venganza contra mí.

Shaoran: No, no lo haría, pero si lo haré por la manera en que la cobrare.

Sakura: Y como lo harás?

Shaoran: Así, dijo posando sus labios sobre los de ella, Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por el acto de Shaoran pero no dudo en corresponderle, lentamente una de las manos de Shaoran se poso en su cintura y a otra en su cuello, mientras ella pasaba las manos por detrás del cuello de Shaoran acercándolo mas profundizando el beso, pero hay un dicho que dice "Todo lo bueno, tiene que acabar" y eso fue justamente lo que paso cuando Shaoran escucho la verja que permitía la entrada a la Mansión y un chico alto, de cabellos marrones oscuros, ojos del mismo color, muy alto y una cara que echaba chispas, se acercaba mientras corría y gritaba : MALDITO MOCOSO ALEJATE DE ELLA. Shaoran se alejo de Sakura y Sakura se volteo al escuchar el grito su Hermano se acercaba corriendo y como por arte de magia apareció tomando a Shaoran por el cuello de su camisa diciéndole, Me las pagaras maldito mocoso.

Shaoran: Se ve que no has cambiado nada.

Touya: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, ahora mismo te partiré en dos, dijo con fuego en los ojos.

Sakura: Hermano baja a Shaoran ahora mismo, con todo el alboroto salieron Tomoyo, un Eriol recuperado, Yukito y Kero, del Auto se bajaron Kaho Mizuki y Nakuru Akizuki, seguido entro el auto de donde llegaban las Mujeres Li incluida Meiling, Irean Li bajo del auto y dijo:

Irean: Pero que le pasa, baje a mi hijo inmediatamente.

Touya: No hasta que le de una paliza.

Irean: Y porque lo harás?

Touya: Por atreverse a besar a mi hermana, Grito.

**Continuara…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Bueno he tardado si pero creo que ha valido la pena les digo que lamento la tardanza ahora solo podré subir los capítulos los Sábados y Domingos espero puedan comprenderme, por otro lado, ven ya puse algo romántico entre Sakura y Shaoran unos dirán "Justicia al fin la escritora recupero el sentido" y otros de ustedes dirán "que fue eso que acabo de leer". Bueno espero muchos, muchos reviews, Gracias a ustedes que leen este fic y me dejan review y a otros que tambien lo leen pero no me dejan review gracias a todos, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, Ja Ne.**


End file.
